You Did, You Pay
by Hize0w0
Summary: Dia, gadis yang sangat mencintai pria itu. Dia, gadis yang ingin memberikan kebahagiaan pada pria itu. Dia, jugalah yang merebut seluruh kebahagiaan pria itu. Karena itulah, ia tidak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan itu. /various pairing/shounen ai/Don't Like Don't Read/
1. Prolog

Gadis beriris biru keunguan itu tersenyum setelah menulis beberapa resep baru. Dia menyimpan notes itu ke saku celemeknya. Lalu, dimulailah percobaan membuat resep tersebut. Ia tidak perlu menyiapkan bahan-bahan karena gadis itu telah menyiapkan semuanya.

"Semoga rasanya enak seperti ekspektasiku," gumamnya pelan.

Jari-jari rampingnya dengan telaten mengaduk adonan. Dia menambahkan tepung agar adonan buatannya tidak rusak. Setelah proses yang sedikit lama dan merepotkan, adonan itupun jadi. Adonan kue itu ia letakkan ke dalam loyang, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam oven.

30 menit setelahnya, bunyi _ting_ terdengar, menandakan kue telah selesai dipanggang. Harum aroma kue menyeruak keluar, memenuhi dapur minimalis itu. Sang gadis tersenyum bahagia, tahu jika resep barunya berhasil. Dia memotong kue berbentuk bulat itu menjadi potongan kecil dengan pisau. Lalu mulai menghiasnya.

 _Whip cream_ dia oleskan ke setiap permukaan. Bagian bawahnya dihias dengan _icing_ berbentuk hati. Di bagian atas, dibuatnya pola mawar dengan _whip cream_ berwarna merah. Sementara pada bagian tengah, dia menaburkan meises berwarna-warni.

Potongan kue itu sangat indah dan terlihat sangat lezat.

"Akhirnya resep ini berhasil. Semoga saja Alucard menyukainya."

Ia tersenyum sambil menatap kue cantik yang baru dibuatnya.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Hai semua, ini cerita saya republish karena beberapa alasan. Jadi, kemarin saya dan temen saya baca ulang ceritanya, dan habis itu kami mikir; ceritanya masih kurang nyambung, banyak typo, banyak salah, dan banyak kata yang gak nyambung. Karna itu, kami memutuskan buat revisi ulang cerita ini dan di republish mumpung chapternya belum banyak, sekalian mengembangkan konflik selanjutnya.

Maaf kalo saya tiba-tiba republish seenaknya, tapi jujur, kalo yang kemaren saya terusin, ceritanya bakal jadi aneh dan bikin bingung yang baca. Bener deh.

Tapi tenang aja, ga ada yang berubah dari cerita ini. Secara konflik, secara garis besar, tokoh, pairing, SEMUA SAMA. Cuman lebih di perdetail aja, biar lebih jelas.

Makasih juga buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca dan review cerita ini, ai laf yu

Semoga kalian suka ceritanya, chinguu~~


	2. Meet With My Ex

BAB I: Meet With My-Ex

Miya melirik kalender. Bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum, mengingat dua minggu lagi adalah hari yang sangat ia tunggu. 14 Februari. Ya, Valentine, sekaligus perayaan tanggal jadiannya dengan Alu, sang kekasih.

Dia pun memikirkan sesuatu yang bagusnya ia beli untuk hari istimewa itu. Baju? Ah, Alu sudah punya banyak. Sepatu? Wah, Miya tak tahu ukuran yang pas. Kalung? Tidak lucu sama sekali. Alu tidak cocok memakai kalung. Aduh, saking bingungnya, tanpa sadar Miya sudah ketiduran di atas kasurnya sendiri.

* * *

Miya membuka matanya. Sudah jam 10 pagi. Pantas saja ia tidak mendapati Alu dimanapun. Pria itu telah berangkat pagi-pagi duluan. Miya segera beranjak dari kasur, menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Tapi, saat mengambil handuk dan pakaian, ia teringat sesuatu. Hadiah untuk Alu.

 _Miya bodoh, niatnya ingin berpikir tapi malah ketiduran semalam_. Gerutunya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat bahwa kemarin sore Alu berkata kalau jamnya mati.

"Ide bagus, Miya!" gumamnya.

* * *

Jalanan terlihat sedikit ramai saat ini. Maklum sih, sudah hampir masuk jam makan siang. Akhirnya Miya memutuskan untuk memasuki toko jam tangan yang terlihat agak mewah.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi saat Miya sedang melihat-lihat. Seorang gadis, dan dia sudah pasti pegawai toko ini. Miya melirik _name tag_ gadis itu, tertulis nama Odette.

 _Nama yang bagus_.

Miya melirik Odette yang masih setia memasang senyum manis di bibir tipisnya.

 _Anak ini cantik sekali_. Batin Miya. Bibirnya berwarna pink dan lembab, matanya biru jernih, kulitnya pun putih bersih. Jangan lupakan rambut yang berwarna karamel dan disanggul dengan rapi, membuat penampilan Odette makin anggun dan manis. Benar-benar seorang putri! Miya menyadari bahwa ia tidak boleh terlalu lama melamun, sehingga buru-buru menjawab dengan agak gugup.

 _Tapi, kenapa wajah cantik itu terlihat familiar?_

"Ah... aku mencari jam yang cocok untuk pria."

"Pasti untuk pacar anda, ya?" tebak Odette. Miya hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Ikuti saya. Akan saya tunjukan rekomendasi jam yang cocok untuk pria."

"Baiklah."

Odette mengambil beberapa contoh jam tangan terbaik, lalu menunjukkannya pada Miya.

"Disini ada merk terbaik, keluaran terbaru Rolex. Bagaimana?" tawar Odette.

Jam itu berwarna perak, seperti jam-jam pada umumnya. Yang membedakan adalah, di balik jam terdapat ukiran huruf R, lambang dari perusahaan Rolex. Miya yakin jam ini cocok untuk Alu, bagus dan terkesan dewasa. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah...

"Aku suka jam ini, tapi... jamnya terlihat mahal. Sedangkan aku tidak membawa uang yang cukup banyak hari ini." Miya menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal. Odette kembali tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Karna promo potongan harga kami masih berlaku, jam ini didiskon."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Khusus untuk anda..." tiba-tiba saja suara Odette terdengar mengecil. Ia tersenyum misterius, dan menatap Miya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Miya yang menyadari perubahan wajah Odette hanya meneguk ludahnya. _Ada apa ini?_

"B... Baiklah aku ambil itu."

"Oke! Segera saya siapkan pesanan anda." Senyuman itu dengan cepat berganti lagi, membuat Miya makin bingung saja. Tapi karna dia ingin cepat pulang, maka ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

* * *

Miya berjalan pulang dengan menenteng sebuah tas yang berisi hadiah untuk Alucard. Hadiah itu telah ia bungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru.

 _Semoga Alu suka._

Entah sudah berapa kali Miya tersenyum hari ini. Dia terlalu bahagia dan ingin segera menyambut Alu di rumah. Tiba-tiba saja, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kafe, tempat dia putus dengan mantan pacarnya. Dan, tempat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Alu. Miya tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu.

 _Ah,_ _sekarang kan aku sudah bersama Alu. Kenapa aku memikirkan dia lagi?_

Miya memutuskan untuk memasuki kafe tersebut. Seorang pelayan perempuan berkulit eksotis dan berpayudara besar menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" pelayan itu tersenyum sambil melihat _notes_ miliknya.

"Apa ada meja yang kosong?" Miya melihat-lihat ke sekeliling kafe.

Gadis di depannya tiba-tiba membeku, lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat darah di tubuhnya serasa disedot.

"Heh, aku tidak percaya akan bertemu denganmu lagi _ **, jalang**_."

"Ka... Karina?"

"Ya, ini aku, jalang. Aku terkejut kau masih mengingatku setelah lama tidak bertemu."

Miya kehabisan kata-kata, dirinya serasa mati rasa. Dia sangat ingin keluar dari tempat itu sekarang juga, tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ingin lari lagi? Memang mau sampai kapan kau akan lari? Kapan kau sadar bahwa yang kau lakukan itu salah?! Pelacur sepertimu lebih baik mati saja!"

Miya tetap diam di tempat. Dia dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dan berbisik-bisik, karena teriakan Karina tadi. Tanpa sadar, Miya sudah berada jauh dari kafe itu. Airmata membanjiri iris ungu kebiruannya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, dadanya sesak mengingat masa lalu itu. Rasa penyesalan membuncah di dadanya, sekarang ia benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana. Saat sedang sibuk menangis, seseorang menepuk pundak kanannya. Miya pun berbalik.

"Estes?"

"Hai Miya, lama tidak berjumpa."

"H.. hai...,"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ah, tidak enak rasanya kalau ngobrol disini sambil berdiri. Cari kafe saja yuk?" Estes celingukan mencari kafe yang cocok. "Gimana kalo kafe itu?"

Miya melihat ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk Estes. Kafe tempat dia bertemu Karina tadi.

 _Tidak, tidak! Jelas tidak!_

"Uhh... kurasa lebih baik cari tempat lain saja. Kafe itu terlihat ramai."

"Benar juga sih. Kalau gitu ayo kita ke tempat lain."

* * *

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua berakhir di sebuah food court di pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka membicarakan tentang kenangan masa lalu, dan kehidupan mereka sekarang.

"Jadi kau bekerja sebagai apa?" Miya bertanya sambil memotong karaagenya.

"Aku sekarang menjadi ilmuwan di Jerman." Jawab Estes sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, keren. Jadi kau membuat alat-alat, benar begitu?"

Estes hanya tertawa renyah, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak... Bukan ilmuwan yang seperti itu. Pekerjaanku membuat obat, vaksin, dan hal lainnya yang berhubungan tentang kesehatan."

Miya hanya melongo. _Jadi, Estes itu ilmuwan sekaligus dokter, dong?_

Estes masih tersenyum, lalu kembali tertawa. "Wajahmu lucu sekali."

"Oh iya, kalau kau kerja jadi apa?" kali ini, giliran Estes bertanya.

"Aku... bekerja sebagai pembuat kue."

"Pembuat kue? Tunggu, apa itu namanya...?" Estes berpikir, lalu menepuk kedua tangannya. " _Chef pastry_!"

"Iya.. iya.. itu." Miya hanya iya-iya saja.

"Miya hebat sekali, bisa menjadi _chef pastry_. Aku jadi teringat masakan Miya dulu, enak-enak semua." Estes memuji.

Miya tertegun, sekejap kemudian wajahnya menjadi mendung.

"Miya kan dulu suka membuatkan aku _lemon meringue pie_. Itu enak sekali. Eh, tapi itu kan dulu? Sekarang kau sudah bahagia bersama Alu." Kata Estes, setengah menyindir.

"I..iya ya?" Miya terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali bertanya. "Estes bagaimana? Sudah dapat pacar belum?"

"Sudah kok. Namanya..."

"Aku pacarnya. Buat apa bertanya, jalang?"

Sebuah suara memotong ucapan Estes. Suara ini...

Estes dan Miya sama-sama terkejut. Miya mulai berkeringat dingin.

 _Oh Tuhan, bunuh aku sekarang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N**

Gak tau mau bilang apa. Semga kalian suka aja~


	3. Meet With Her Again?

Dia menggumamkan melodi indah. Seragam kerjanya yang berwarna putih itu berkibar pelan terkena angin. Tangan kanannya menenteng tas berwarna biru tua. Rambut karamel bersanggul itu masih terlihat rapi, padahal gadis itu sudah pulang kerja.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel gadis itu bergetar.

"Hm, apa yang idiot itu inginkan?" gumam gadis itu pelan. Dengan malas, dia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kau butuh apa, Alu?" tanya gadis itu langsung. Orang diseberang telepon sana masih belum menjawab. Odette melanjutkan, "Hei, kau sehat?"

" _Aku... Masih tidak bisa melupakannya."_

"Ini sudah 9 tahun Alu. Kau harus bisa _move_ _on_ darinya!" jawab Odette kesal. "Lagipula, kau sudah punya kekasih baru, dasar idiot."

Yang diseberang sana tidak kunjung menjawab. Hanya suara nafas yang terdengar tidak beratur. Lama-kelamaan, isakan tangis terdengar. Walau pelan, Odette tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan pria itu.

"Jujur, kau pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja," tebak gadis itu langsung.

" _BAGAIMANA AKU BISA BAIK-BAIK SAJA JIKA TAHU BAHWA PENJAHAT SEBENARNYA BERKELIARAN DISEKITARKU?!"_

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, tolol?! Telingaku sakit,"

" _Maaf... apakah kau ada rencana baru? Sepertinya aku kehabisan akal."_

Odette terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Mata indahnya seperti menerawang sesuatu. Terlintas di benaknya hari dimana saat _dia_ meninggal.

Odette menarik napas, kemudian berkata, "Aku punya rencana bagus."

* * *

 _Oh Tuhan, bunuh aku sekarang._

"Jadi... Kalian pacaran?" tanya Miya seperti orang bodoh.

Karina hanya mendengus tidak suka. Sementara Estes, dia hanya tersenyum tidak enak.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Apa ada urusannya denganmu?" jawab Karina ketus.

"Karina sudahlah, jangan terlalu kasar dengannya," ucap Estes menengahi.

Karina memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau masih membela jalang ini walau kau tahu dia sudah membuat semua orang menderita?"

Estes buru-buru berdiri, lalu menyeret Karina untuk pergi dengannya.

"Maaf, ya, Miya. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Karina sebentar," ujar Estes sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, tentu! Silakan,"

Estes menarik Karina menjauh dari tempat Miya duduk, lalu dia berkata, "Jangan sekali-kali kau bicara tentang hal itu lagi."

Karina hanya mendengus, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Lagipula, rasa kesalku ke dia sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Aku juga tahu kalau yang itu. Tapi, kita harus bersikap senormal mungkin didepan Miya sekarang," jawab Estes santai.

 _Aku juga sebenarnya kesal dengannya,_ pikir Estes.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali. Miya pasti sudah lama menunggu," ajak Estes.

Karina tidak bisa membantah lagi. Jadi dia hanya pasrah saat Estes menggandeng tangannya. Kalau saja ia tidak ditenangkan laki-laki berkepribadian tenang itu, mungkin saja Karina sudah mencakar wajah Miya habis-habisan tadi.

* * *

Miya masih duduk di tempatnya, memainkan ponsel. Dia berpikir, kenapa Estes sampai harus membawa Karina pergi? Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapan Karina tadi?

Jangan-jangan...

 _Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu?_

Miya menggeleng cepat, berusaha mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Lagipula jika mereka memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, memangnya apa? Karina juga pasti sudah tahu penyebab kandasnya hubungannya dengan Estes. Jadi, Miya tidak perlu terlalu mencurigai mereka.

"Maaf, Miya, kau menunggu lama?"

Miya tersentak dari pikirannya. Dia menengadahkan kepala, dan melihat dua orang yang sempat pergi tadi, sekarang berdiri didepannya.

"Oh, tidak kok. Kau tak perlu seformal itu, Estes," jawab Miya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Miya dapat mendengar Karina menggumam, "Dasar pelacur murahan..."

Miya berpura-pura tidak mendengar hal itu. Panggilan itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Miya, ini sudah hampir sore. Kau tidak berpikir untuk pulang?" tanya Estes.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa jika harus pergi sekarang!" jawab Miya sok ceria.

Dia memang berencana pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Alasan lain karena Karina juga sudah memelototinya sejak tadi. Miya pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia tersenyum kearah Estes dan Karina sebelum pergi. Estes membalas senyuman itu, sementara Karina...

Dia menunjukkan jari tengahnya kearah Miya, sambil berkata _jalang_ tanpa bersuara.

Dan dengan itu, Miya segera pergi tanpa mau melihat wajah Karina lagi.

* * *

Odette berjalan lesu. Dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko pernak-pernik. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak berencana pergi ke tempat itu sama sekali.

Itu karena permintaan konyol Alucard.

 _Jangan lupa belikan aku dream catcher warna merah_

Mengingat hal itu saja, membuat emosi Odette naik. Dia ingin sekali meninju wajah tampan pria itu jika mereka bertemu nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja, Odette terjatuh. Sialnya, dia lupa menutup resleting tasnya. Jadilah semua isi tas itu keluar. Dia menatap perempuan dihadapannya.

Rambut silver itu...

Dress biru langit yang dikenakannya...

Itu kan...

"Maaf saya tidak senga−"

"Kau?"

"O... Odette? Maafkan aku, aku tidak melihatmu. Mari kubantu,"

"Oh, terimakasih."

Odette memungut barang-barangnya dibantu dengan Miya. Odette meminta Miya untuk memasukkan barang-barang itu ke tas.

"Maaf, aku jadi tidak enak denganmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan." Perhatian Odette teralih pada tas yang dibawa Miya. "Bukankah itu jam yang kau beli tadi?"

Miya tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Iya, jam yang tadi kau pilihkan."

"Odette, kau baru pulang kerja?" tanya Miya.

Odette hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Aku menunggu tunanganku menjemput."

"Oh begitu."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Iris hazel milik Odette menelisik Miya dalam diam. Setiap kali iris itu menangkap wajah kecil wanita itu, dress biru yang dikenakannya, rambut silvernya, mata ungu kebiruan itu, benar-benar membuat hati Odette menjerit ngilu.

 _Dia... Penyebab dari semua kecelakaan itu_

"Um, aku mau berterimakasih untuk diskon yang kau berikan tadi," ucap Miya canggung.

Odette menatap Miya, bingung. Lalu, dia tersadar akan sesuatu dan menjawab, "Oh tentu saja! Itu kan promo menjelang Valentine."

"Tapi kau tahu, diskon itu tadi terlalu banyak."

"Kalau kau masih juga merasa keberatan, kembalikan saja jam tangannya," jawab Odette sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

Padahal hatinya sakit luar biasa.

Dapat dia tangkap raut tidak menyenangkan dari wajah Miya. Mungkin saja karena ucapan Odette barusan. Tapi, gadis berambut karamel itu tidak memiliki niat untuk minta maaf.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Odette berbunyi. Dia melihat nama _Lancelot_ tertulis disana.

"Maaf Miya, tunanganku menelepon. Aku permisi sebentar," ujar Odette datar.

Miya yang menyadari perubahan suara itu segera menganggukkan kepala. "Aku juga akan segera pulang. Sampai jumpa, Odette."

"Iya, sampai jumpa."

Dan dengan itu, iris hazel Odette melihat punggung ramping Miya yang semakin lama menjauh, bersamaan dengan dia menjawab panggilan tunangannya.

 _Karina benar. Dia... Benar-benar seorang pelacur murahan._

.

.

.

A/N

Hai semua~~ kembali lagi di chap 3. Yap, saya dan temen saya ngerevisi+bikin chapter baru, biar cepet sekalian. Jujur, saya kesel sama diri saya sendiri, soalnya saya itu clumsy banget orangnya. Ga teliti gitu. Jadi kalo misalnya ada typo atau sesuatu yang salah, kadang ga sadar dan ketika udah terlanjur di post, langsung panik sendiri, cepet-cepet hapus, repost. Bener-bener ribet, i know. Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang saya berusaha buat hati-hati kalo mau nulis dan post :D

Anyway, terimakasih banyak buat kakak **Dovveres** yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca dan review. Saya terharu /lap aer mata/

Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Btw terimakasih sekali lagi buat Sahidna yang udah bantu mikir sebagian besar dari ide ini~~ luv luv.

Tau ga sih? Gue ngetik ini pas uprak pai dan gue lebih mentingin ni cerita daripada ngapalin buat uprak -_- ~~Sahidna

Ya. Seperti kata teman saya yang satunya lagi, uprak pikir nanti. Bagi saya juga uprak ga uprak cerita ini harus jalan! XD

See ya next chapter !


	4. You're My First

**Warning!**

 **Semi rate-m, dont like dont read**

* * *

"Aku pulang..." Miya membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepi. Apakah lagi-lagi Alu belum pulang? Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering pulang malam. Mungkin kerjaannya sangat banyak, sampai Alu harus sedikit melembur.

Miya meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja, lalu merebahkan badannya di atas sofa. Dia lelah. _Sangat lelah._ Semua yang terjadi hari ini sungguh aneh.

Ia bertemu Karina. Yang lebih parah adalah ketika Karina memanggilnya dengan sebutan jalang atau pelacur. Panggilan itu benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit.

 _Maksudku, hei, siapa yang tidak marah ketika seseorang menyebutmu pelacur atau jalang hanya karena masalah kecil?!_ Miya sungguh kesal, tapi kekesalannya hanya ia simpan dalam hati. Ia tidak mau menambah beban pikiran dan menjadi stres.

Lalu, Estes. Tidak ada yang salah dari pria itu. Dia baik dan santai. Tetapi, kenapa nada bicaranya seperti menyindir ketika sedang berbicara di restoran?

Yang ketiga, Odette. Kenapa gadis cantik itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, terlebih sikapnya. Dia bersikap seperti sudah mengenal Miya. Bahkan, Odette bisa berkata-kata tajam padanya sambil tersenyum manis.

 _Tunggu. Bukankah tadi Odette memanggilku 'Miya'? Kenapa dia tahu namaku? Apa dia mengenalku? Apa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya?_

Miya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah!" Miya membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa.

Tiba-tiba, Miya memikirkan suatu ide yang-menurutnya-sangat bagus. Ia tersenyum, membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi.

* * *

Jalanan kota benar-benar sunyi dan sepi. Maklum, sudah pukul 8 malam. Jarang sekali ada orang berkeliaran, bahkan untuk sekedar cari angin atau jalan-jalan. Mereka pasti akan memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah. Memang, di kota ini, ketika matahari sudah tenggelam orang-orang akan langsung memasuki kediaman mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali para pekerja kantoran yang baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka atau pelajar yang baru pulang dari bimbingan belajar.

Dan salah satu pekerja kantoran tersebut adalah Alu. Ya, terimakasih untuk bosnya yang 'sangat baik' karena memberinya pekerjaan tambahan dengan iming-iming bonus gaji. Dan dengan polos dan bodohnya, ia langsung menyetujui itu. Akibatnya, dia tidak bisa pulang karena sekarang sudah benar-benar larut.

 _Mana ada bus atau kendaraan yang lewat–di kota ini- jam segini?!_

Terpaksa, Alu akan memanggil taksi online yang beroperasi 24 jam saja. Bertepatan saat ia mengambil _handphone,_ masuklah panggilan dari Odette. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Halo. Ada apa, Odette?"

" _Aku telah dapatkan barang yang kau mau."_

Alu tersenyum puas. "Bagus."

" _Oh, hanya itu? Setelah kau membuatku repot mencari benda yang kau mau, hanya kata 'bagus' yang keluar dari mulut kurang ajarmu itu?"_

"Galak sekali kau. Baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku. Terima kasih, Odette sang Putri Angsa."

" _Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, atau kuhajar wajahmu sampai babak belur. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, ya."_

"Kau juga, Odette." Alu terkekeh. Dia memang sangat senang menggoda temannya yang satu ini.

" _Kau membuat suasana hatiku memburuk. Sialan."_

Telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Odette. Alu hanya tertawa. Jarinya menggeser layar handphone, membuka aplikasi taksi _online_. Setelah menulis alamat penjemputan dan tujuan, ia menunggu aplikasinya mencarikan pengemudi.

* * *

"Malam ini benar-benar indah. Bukan, aku tidak mengatakan bahwa malam-malam sebelumnya tidak indah. Tetapi... lihatlah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit, seperti meises yang menghiasi kue buatanku waktu itu. Dan bulannya... terlihat bulat sempurna. Berwarna silver? Abu-abu? Atau putih? Ah, apapun itu, bulannya kelihatan sangat cantik. Aku harap akan ada hal baik yang terjadi." Miya sibuk berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil menatap langit.

 _Kalau ada orang yang melihatku, mungkin mereka akan berpikir aku gila_

Ia mengusap surai peraknya yang tergerai. Matanya terus menatap langit, seolah tidak akan pernah bosan mengagumi keindahannya. Tangannya menggenggam secangkir coklat panas yang menemaninya di balkon. Miya sibuk bergumam-gumam sendiri, sehingga lupa apa tujuan awalnya menuju ke kamar tadi.

Pandangannya pun teralih ke bawah balkon. Sudah benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada orang yang lewat, sampai matanya tertuju ke satu orang yang baru saja menuruni taksi.

 _Alucard!_

Seketika, dirinya teringat sesuatu.

"Astaga! Aku lupa kalau seharusnya aku ke sini untuk mencari _itu_!"

Dengan cepat, Miya berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya, meninggalkan balkon dan cangkirnya yang ia letakkan di lantai.

* * *

Alu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menaruh sepatunya di rak, lalu bergerak menuju ruang tamu.

 _Sepi sekali. Mana Miya? Biasanya gadis itu akan langsung menyambutku._

Pria bersurai pirang itupun menelusuri seisi lantai satu. Di dapur? Tidak ada. Di kamar tamu? Tidak ada. Kamar mandi? Kosong.

"Berarti dia di lantai dua." Gumam Alu. Kakinya menaiki tangga lantai dua, menuju kamar.

 _Klek._

"Dikunci?"  
 _Klek. Klek. Klek._

"Miya! Buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau di dalam!"

Alu terus mengetuk pintu. Ia meremas rambutnya sedikit kesal, karena Miya tak kunjung membukanya.

"Hei..."

Belum sempat Alu melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang menyambutnya. Rasa kesalnya hilang seketika. Mulutnya tak mampu untuk berkata-kata, bahkan untuk berucap satu kata saja. Ia _speechless,_ tak menyangka Miya akan melakukan _hal ini._

* * *

Alu menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Rambutnya acak-acakan, wajah dan badannya berkeringat, ditambah bercak-bercak merah di sekitar leher dan dada. Ah, jangan lupakan bekas cakaran di punggung. Ia yakin, itu akan terasa sangat perih bila terkena air.

Dia masih terdiam, benar-benar tidak menyangka Miya dan dirinya akan melakukan _itu_ semalam.

Pagi-pagi sekali, ia sudah menemukan Miya di sampingnya dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian, alias telanjang. Ia panik dan terkejut, sehingga tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Tetapi setelah melihat bercak merah di leher Miya, dirinya pun langsung mengetahui hal apa yang terjadi. _Well,_ dia sudah dewasa dan cukup –sangat- mengerti tentang ini.

Cepat-cepat ditekannya tombol _shower_. Seketika, air hangat mengguyur rambut dan tubuhnya.

"Benar kan, perih..." Alu mendesis, lalu buru-buru menyelesaikan ritual mandinya karena tidak tahan dengan rasa perih di punggung.

Alu membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah mengaitkan handuk ke sekitar pinggangnya. Tangannya membuka lemari pakaian, mencari kemeja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Manik birunya melirik Miya yang masih tertidur dengan damai. Wajah gadis itu terlihat polos seperti bayi.

 _Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan._

Diraihlah tas kerja yang berwarna hitam legam, lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat pemberhentian bus.

* * *

 _Alu masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kakinya tidak mampu bergerak se inci pun. Bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat-rapat. Tetapi matanya terus menatap Miya yang masih berdiri di depannya._

" _Alu?"_

 _Ya, karena sekali lagi, dia tidak menyangka..._

" _Alu, jangan hanya diam di tempat saja."_

 _Bahwa Miya akan menyambutnya dengan_ lingerie _seksi bermodel gaun berwarna merah marun._

 _Bagian bawah_ lingerie _dihias dengan sedikit renda hitam, sedangkan di bagian dada terdapat pita hitam kecil_. Lingerie _itu transparan, memamerkan lekuk tubuh Miya yang indah dan dadanya yang lumayan besar. Untunglah badannya bagus, jadi ia tidak terlihat aneh dalam balutan_ lingerie.

 _Penampilan Miya terlihat sangat-sangat berbeda malam ini. Rambutnya yang biasa ia kucir satu digerai sedikit berantakan. Bibirnya yang ranum dipoles_ tint _berwarna kemerahan. Si gadis pemilik mata ungu kebiruan itu terlihat cantik dan menggoda. Sepertinya dengan penampilan Miya yang sekarang, dirinya mampu membuat para pria di luar sana mati kehabisan darah karena mimisan ataupun meneteskan air liur._

" _Miya, kenapa kau...?"_

" _Jangan bertanya apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau melakukannya sekarang juga."_

 _Bola mata Alu membulat, ketika Miya menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam._

" _Kemarilah. Lakukan apa yang kau mau." Tantangnya._

" _..." Alu masih membungkam bibirnya, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya menarik dasi yang ia kenakan dengan kasar, lalu berjalan mendekati sang gadis._

 _Alu merangkul pinggang ramping Miya, memeluknya dengan erat. Perlahan, dikecupnya pipi Miya, lalu turun menuju bibir. Awalnya ciuman itu terasa lembut, tetapi lama-kelamaan makin dalam dan menuntut._

" _Jangan berhenti. Lanjutkan." Miya berbisik dengan seduktif sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Alu._

" _Aku tak akan berhenti. Dan tak akan kubiarkan kau tidur malam ini_ ,"

 _Pada akhirnya, Alu menggendong Miya menuju kasur ala_ bridal style _. Malam itupun menjadi malam yang panas dan panjang._

 _Setidaknya itu bagi mereka berdua_.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Loh apa ini apa ini siapa yang bikin. /tutup mata/

Hai semua, semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan yah "( apalagi buat semi rate-m nya. Karna saya ga jago bikin sesuatu yang... hot? Dan sekali lagi, ini ide dari teman saya yang paling sesat; Sahidna

Sedikit catatan, saya **GAK NGE SHIP ATAUPUN BENCI** Aluya. Saya hargain semua pairing, asalkan shippernya juga bisa ngehargain pairing lain. Saya juga **GAK BENCI** Miya. Bahkan saya termasuk user Miya loh, walopun kadang2 kesel juga sih ama doi, lolol.

By the way, terimakasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca+review tulisan saya yang masih berantakan ini. Udah ada yang baca walopun ga banyak aja seneng banget. Gimana kalo yang baca banyak , mungkin saya bakal nyembelih Minotaur (emang bisa?)

Another note buat para fans Miya, jangan demo saya ya. Ini cuman fanfic aja, murni imajinasi ._.

See ya next chap!


	5. Alucard's Secret

**SLIGHT SHOUNEN AI**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

Pria itu terduduk lesu di atas kursi dengan laptopnya yang terbuka, tetapi dia tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya sama sekali. Mata safirnya menerawang ke depan, terlihat kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Kopi panas yang terletak di atas meja pun juga tak kunjung disentuh, seolah tidak peduli jika kopi itu akan mendingin. Ia mengaktifkan _handphone_ , hanya sekadar melihat wallpapernya saja. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis tatkala gambar wajah orang yang sangat ia cintai terpampang di layar _handphone_. Wajah manis itu seolah menjadi obat untuk menangkal semua derita yang telah ia alami.

"Hei, Alu." Ia terlonjak ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya. Cepat-cepat disentuhnya tombol mati. Layar _handphonenya_ kembali menggelap.

"Ah, Zilong." Alu membetulkan posisi duduk, lalu menatap mata Zilong yang bewarna kecoklatan, serasi dengan rambutnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh darimu hari ini. Apa ada hal yang terjadi?" Zilong mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Alu.

Belum sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba tangan Zilong menunjuk ke arah leher Alu.

"Tunggu, aku baru menyadari ada warna merah di lehermu. Bukankah itu _kissmark_? Jangan-jangan... Oh ya ampun!"

"Ini gigitan nyamuk." Buru-buru Alu memotong perkataan pria itu. Ia menutup lehernya dengan tangan.

"Bukan. Aku yakin itu _kissmark._ Jangan berbohong. Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengaku. Aku melakukan _itu_ dengan dia semalam." Alu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia sudah ketahuan, tidak ada gunanya berbohong.

"Tuhkan! Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu disentuh seperti itu?!" suara Zilong mulai meninggi.

"Aneh kalau aku tidak menyentuhnya. Kita kan pacaran."

"Memang kalau pacaran harus saling menyentuh, begitu?!"

"Ya aku kan tidak bilang seperti itu. Aku hanya bilang aneh saja, karena jaman sekarang orang pacaran itu kebanyakan sudah tidak suci."

"Terus kau mau ikut-ikutan orang seperti itu?"

"Zilong, dengarkan aku dulu. Dia bisa curiga kalau aku menolaknya semalam. _Image_ ku bukanlah pria polos dan baik yang bisa menolak wanita seksi. Terlebih, aku dan dia kan pacaran." Alu menerangkan dengan sabar, walaupun dirinya sedikit frustasi juga.

"Oh, oke. Dia seksi, dan kau tergiur dengan badan murahannya, begitu? Aku curiga dia benar-benar seorang pelacur, sehingga bisa menggodamu yang mirip es ini." Zilong melirik Alu dengan sinis, lalu melanjutkan. "Lupakan kata-kataku tadi, aku lupa kalau kalian kan _sepasang kekasih._ " Dengan sengaja, ia menekankan kata 'sepasang kekasih.'

"Ck. Lagipula kan tidak setiap hari."

"Ya, terserahmu saja."

Zilong memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah lain.

Hening sejenak, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Alu berceletuk. "Hoo, jadi kau cemburu, begitu?"

"Hah? Buat apa aku cemburu?! Konyol sekali!" walaupun Zilong berkata begitu, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan membuat Alu hampir tertawa keras.

"Dasar _tsundere._ Aku tahu kalau kau cemburu. Akui saja." Alu menyeringai. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Zilong.

"Mau apa kau?" si pria bersurai coklat yang mulai merasa waspada mulai ambil langkah mundur. Ia mulai sedikit panik.

Sementara seringai masih terukir di wajah tampan Alu. "Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau ingin disentuh olehku juga? Boleh saja."

"Kau gila, ini di kantor."

"Ya, dan kau mencintai orang yang kau anggap gila ini." Selesai berkata begitu, ia langsung menggigit telinga Zilong pelan, membuat sang pria melenguh pelan.

"Hentikan. Nanti ada yang dengar!"

"Memang siapa yang mau dengar? Ini kan jam istirahat, orang-orang pasti keluar untuk makan siang. Dan lagi, kita sedang berada di ruang tertutup, kau ingat?"

Zilong mengerjapkan matanya. Wajahnya memucat. Ia baru sadar bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini, dengan dirinya yang dihimpit di dinding oleh Alu.

 _Sial, aku tidak bisa lari._

"Kenapa diam saja? Apakah itu artinya kau mau? Oke, akan kulakukan sekarang juga!"

"Ap.. apa?! Jangan macam-macam! AAH!"

Teriakan itu seketika berubah menjadi erangan dan desahan dalam sekejap.

* * *

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, ya. Tapi giliran sudah kutusuk saja langsung diam. Jangan-jangan itu memang yang kau inginkan sejak tadi?"

Zilong menatap Alu yang sibuk memasang kancing baju. Sementara dirinya masih berbaring di atas sofa panjang, masih tidak bisa berdiri untuk sementara waktu karena sakit di bagian bokong. "Itu karena kau memaksaku."

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya, kan. Desahanmu sangat keras sampai aku harus membungkam mulutmu dengan ciuman. Tadi pun kau memohon-mohon padaku untuk meminta lebih. Sungguh manis. Ahh, memikirkan wajahmu yang seperti tadi saja sudah membuatku tegang. Satu kali lagi, ya?"

Saat itu juga, bantal besar mendarat di wajah tampan Alu. Sang pelaku pelemparan yang wajahnya sudah merah padam berteriak kesal. "Bangsat. tutup mulutmu!"

"Ahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda, kok. Sehabis ini aku ada urusan lagi. Tapi kalau kau mau lagi, jangan nekat melakukannya sendiri, ya? Telpon aku saja. Dengan senang hati kulayani." Alu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya nakal, lalu dengan cepat berlari menuju ke luar agar dirinya terhindar dari lemparan bantal yang kedua kalinya.

"MATI SAJA KAU, IDIOT!"

* * *

Kakinya berjalan menelusuri lorong kantor yang tidak terlalu ramai. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas berwarna putih polos. Semerbak wangi parfum menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat orang-orang menengok. Wajah cantik dan penampilannya yang bak putri angsa itu menarik perhatian banyak manusia di dalam kantor, hampir membuat kehebohan seolah-olah mereka baru saja melihat satu keajaiban dunia.

 _Ck. Mana dia?_ Ia mendecak kesal sambil memainkan _handphone._

"Odette, kau datang juga." Seorang pria menghampiri si gadis cantik yang tengah bersandar di dinding.

Odette menengok. "Alu,"

"Maaf agak lama. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Sudahlah. Aku bawa barang yang kau mau. Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Alu mengangguk. "Kita pakai mobilku."

* * *

Sunyi. Begitulah suasana yang menggambarkan keadaan di dalam mobil Alu. Baik ia maupun Odette hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Bunyi nada dering ponsel milik Odette memecah keheningan. Ia menatap nama yang tertera di layar. _Lancelot._

"Halo? Ada apa?"

" _Odette? Kau dimana?"_

"Aku sedang bersama Alu, kami ada urusan sebentar."

" _Begitukah? Nanti kau ingin kujemput atau tidak?"_

"Itu..." Odette melirik Alu yang fokus menyetir. "Sepertinya tidak usah."

" _Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan,"_

"Ya."

Panggilan terputus.

"Dari siapa?" Alu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Lancelot. Dia bertanya aku dimana."

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba saja mobil berhenti mendadak di depan toko bunga. Odette terkejut, ia hampir saja melempar telepon genggamnya ke belakang, untung saja masih 'hampir'. Sambil mengelus dadanya, dia bersiap untuk protes karena aksi Alu yang membahayakan.

Baru saja akan membuka mulut, Alu sudah berkata duluan, "Aku ingin membeli sebuket bunga."

Odette terbengong-bengong tetapi tetap mengikuti Alu yang masuk ke toko bunga tersebut. _Fleuriste._ Begitulah yang tertulis di papan toko.

 _Menarik._ Batinnya sambil melihat sekeliling. Saat ia sedang asik melihat bermacam-macam bunga, matanya terpaku pada sebuket bunga orchid putih. Ia ingat, itu bunga yang sering diberikan sepupunya. Bunga yang melambangkan kesucian, kecantikan, dan kesempurnaan.

* * *

" _Hei, kau terlalu sering memberiku bunga ini." Odette menggendong sebuket bunga orchid putih yang baru diberi sepupunya. "Aku jadi merasa tidak enak."_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Masih banyak, kok. Kau gak lupa nenek suka menanamnya di rumahku, kan?" ia menjawab sambil mencuci tangan._

" _Bukan begitu... kenapa sih, kau sering memberi ini padaku?"_

" _Kau tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena bunga itu sangat cocok untukmu dan setiap aku menatapnya, entah kenapa aku selalu teringat denganmu. Mungkin karena putihnya mirip dengan bulu angsa."_

" _Jadi kau bermaksud menyamakanku dengan hewan?" Odette cemberut._

" _Tentu saja. Tapi hewan angsa, dan angsa itu cantik. Itu berarti kau juga cantik. Kau tidak tahu sih, ketika kau lahir, semua orang heboh karena katanya mereka baru saja melihat malaikat jatuh ke bumi."_

" _Darimana kau tahu?"_

" _Ibumu yang cerita. Terus, kau ingat ketika pertama kali kita pergi ke taman?"_

" _Iya, memang ada apa?"_

" _Saat kau bermain dengan angsa, aku seperti melihat seorang putri di kerajaan angsanya. Indah sekali. Eh, itu julukan bagus, kan? Odette, sang Putri Angsa!"_

 _Wajah Odette memerah. "Apaan sih, kau berlebihan! Jangan panggil aku begitu." Ia memukul pelan sepupunya._

" _Memang cocok kok, hahahaha. Jadi sekarang, kau ingin menaruh bunga itu dimana?"_

" _Eum... kurasa di kamarku, seperti biasa."_

 _Ia tersenyum lebar, terlihat senang dengan jawaban Odette. "Bagus."_

* * *

Odette mengusap wajahnya seperti orang frustasi, berharap otaknya mau melupakan kenangan _itu._ Ia membalikkan badan, berniat mencari Alu. Ternyata lelaki itu sudah menunggunya di depan mobil. Tangannya menenteng sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"Lama sekali sih." Gerutu Alu.

"Maaf. Tadi aku melihat-lihat dulu."

"Hm, ayo masuk ke mobil."

Entah kenapa, hari ini atmosfernya terasa sangat berbeda. Alu terlihat lesu, begitupun dirinya. Seolah nyawa mereka telah terbuang sebagian. Ekor mata Odette melirik Alu yang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ekspresi yang datar. Walaupun ia selalu seperti itu, hari ini ada yang berbeda. Mungkin karena tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi saat ini. Sudah beberapa bulan ia dan Alu tidak ke sini karena jadwal yang padat.

Lalu kemarin Alu tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya, meminta untuk mengosongkan semua acara pada hari ini, dan Odette menyanggupinya. Hanya demi satu tempat.

* * *

Angin berembus seolah ingin menerbangkan pakaian yang dikenakan Alu dan Odette. Mereka berdua berjalan kepayahan mengikuti jalan setapak. Belum lagi, air hujan turun sedikit demi sedikit seperti orang yang sedang menangis, membasahi rambut dan badan dua orang itu. Tapi mereka pantang menyerah dan tetap berusaha berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuan.

 _Sebentar lagi hujan deras._ Odette menutup sebelah matanya yang perih terkena air hujan. Tangan mungilnya menutupi kepala, ingin melindungi diri walaupun sebetulnya hal itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya tetap basah terkena air hujan.

Odette menatap punggung Alu. Pria di depannya sangat tegar. Ya, Alu bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerah untuk menggapai tujuannya.

 _Sejak dulu ia selalu seperti ini._

"Tahan, kita akan sampai."

Setelah Alu berkata begitu, mereka berhenti di depan pemakaman. Betul, inilah tujuan mereka.

"Sebelah mana makamnya?" Odette sibuk mencari.

"Sini."

Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah makam yang kurang terawat.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa mengunjungimu saat ini." Odette dapat mendengar suara Alu bergetar. Sepertinya ia akan menangis. Ralat, dia sudah menangis. "Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal kenapa aku tak bisa melindungimu sejak dulu. Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Alu terus menerus meminta maaf sambil berlutut di depan makam. Mawar di genggamannya ikut terjatuh.

 _Miris sekali._ Odette merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati. Melihat Alu terus menyalahkan dirinya, membuat hatinya sakit seperti diiris pisau. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menenangkan lelaki itu agar tidak terus bersedih dan kembali bangkit. Disentuhnya bahu Alu yang basah.

"Tenanglah, Alu. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahnya _._ Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu. Lagipula semua sudah terjadi. Memang menangis di depan makamnya bisa mengubah sesuatu? Apa itu akan membuatnya hidup kembali? Tidak, kan? Makanya, semangatlah. Jangan hanya terduduk di masa lalu. Bangkit dan berlarilah menuju masa yang akan datang. Mungkin apa yang terjadi di masa lalu memang menyedihkan. Tetapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa memperbaiki masa depan." Napas Odette terengah-engah setelah berbicara panjang lebar. Ia merasa seperti baru saja memberi khotbah pada seorang anak yang kehilangan semangat untuk hidup dan akan bunuh diri.

Manik hazel Odette bertemu dengan manik safir Alu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Alu mengusap matanya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau benar. Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah memperbaiki masa depan. Terima kasih."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, memang itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Odette tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang mulai pucat karena kedinginan. "Sebelum kita kembali, aku akan pasang benda ini. _Dream catcher_ yang kau minta. Atau kau yang ingin memasangnya?" ia mengoper _dream catcher_ itu pada Alu.

Alu meneguk ludah, lalu memasangkannya tepat di atas makam, di dekat batu nisan. Ia juga meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar yang dibelinya. "Semoga kau tenang di sana."

"Mari kita pulang, hujannya makin deras." Ajak Odette.

* * *

 _Ting tong_

"Iya, iya aku datang. Oh astaga, kenapa kalian basah kuyup begini?!" Lance terkejut lantaran ia disambut dengan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. "Masuklah, kalian harus berganti baju! Kalau tidak nanti kalian sakit!"

"Tidak usah, aku akan langsung pergi saja." Alu menolak tawaran Lance walau badannya sudah menggigil.

"Aduh, tetap saja... kupinjamkan handuk dan pakaian, deh." Lance berlari ke dalam rumah, mengambil pakaian bersih dan handuk untuk Alu.

Odette tersenyum kecil. "Dia memang seperti itu. Selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain." Bisiknya.

"Ini untukmu." Lance kembali membawakan barang yang ditawarkannya tadi.

"Cepat sekali ya. Terima kasih. Aku hargai pertolonganmu. Baiklah aku permisi." Alu menunduk lalu kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Iyaa sama-sama. Terima kasih juga sudah mengantar Odette!"

Alu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis kemudian bergumam. "Sekarang, ke mana tujuan kita selanjutnya?"

* * *

Miya sibuk mengelilingi seisi rumah, mencari-cari kertas kado berwarna merah untuk membungkus hadiahnya. Sebetulnya hadiah itu sudah dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru, tetapi ia berpikir mungkin lebih bagus jika memakai warna yang disukai Alu saja.

"Dimana, ya, aku letakkan kertas itu?"

Akhirnya setelah 10 menit mencari, kertas kado itu ia temukan di atas lemari bersama gunting dan selotip. Dengan lihai, tangannya menggunting, menempel, dan menghias hadiah sampai ia terlarut dalam pekerjaannya, tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitar.

Sepertinya ia lupa, bahwa kekasihnya belum pulang sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Wow, chapter ini dibandingkan chapter yang lain sedikit lebih panjang ya?

Saya mau ngelurusin satu hal. Kalau kalian mikir fic ini bashing character, kalian salah. Soalnya, awalnya ini mau dibikin original story di wattpad. Tapi gakjadi karena males edit ini itu ama bikin nama karakter. Lagian alurnya lebih ribet, bahasanya juga berat. Bisa bikin ngantuk yang baca-_-. Jadi saya + Sahidna mutusin buat dibikin fanfic aja, deh. Dan sebelum di publish, kita juga revisi ini itu (kira-kira total 3 kali lebih revisi, lol)

Lalu kenapa kita milih MLBB? Ya karena kita suka. Visualnya juga pas sama yang ada di pikiran kita. Jadi tolong jangan salah paham dulu ya~~

 **LALU KENAWHY MIYA JADI PELAKORNYA? KAN BISA ALICE? KAN BISA YANG LAIN?**

Kenapa, ya? /lirik sahidna/

Sebenernya gaada alesan khusus, soalnya siapa aja bisa jadi antagonis. Saya tau kok, Alice itu bangsat, tapi lagi ga kepikiran ama doi aja haha.

Lagipula kita berdua udah bikin ini jauh sebelum skin Aluya keluar.

And, one thing...

Di cerita aslinya Zilong itu cewek XD tapi karna kita suka yaoi, diubah aja deh~

Makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah baca + review, maaf kalo cerita ini ngebosenin atau ada yang salah atau apa, maklum saya masih newbie :")

See ya next chapter!


	6. Girl With Red Hood

**MLBB belong to Moonton**

 **Dont like dont read.**

Miya berjalan di lorong tak berujung. Dia bingung sekaligus takut, karena lorong itu terlihat redup. Dia terus berjalan sampai melihat sebuah pintu kayu tua. Karena rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya, Miya memutuskan untuk membukanya.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya terang menghalau penglihatannya. Sangat terang sampai Miya menutup kedua matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

Sebuah pemandangan indah menyapa.

Taman.

Miya melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati, takut menginjak sesuatu dan tiba-tiba ia dimintai ganti rugi oleh penjaga taman. Tunggu, memangnya ada? Yah, Siapa tahu, kan.

 _Ini seperti taman di surga. Apakah aku benar-benar berada di surga sekarang?_ Batinnya kagum.

Langkah kaki Miya terhenti di dekat pohon, pinggir danau. Ia melihat tiga orang anak bermain dengan riang di sekitar danau tersebut. Satu laik-laki, dua perempuan. Yang laki-laki berambut pirang dan terlihat sangat tampan untuk anak seusianya. Yang perempuan, satunya bersurai _dirty blonde_ dengan rambut sebahu _,_ satunya nampak... _blur._ Miya yakin, ketiga sosok itu cukup familiar. Tetapi entah mengapa Miya tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Suara manis salah satu dari anak itu menarik Miya kembali dari lamunannya. Ternyata itu suara si rambut sebahu.

"Hey Alu. Jangan egois! Ajak dia main juga!" sang _dirty blonde_ meninju pelan bahu laki-laki yang dipanggil Alu.

Alu mencebikkan bibirnya. "Iya, Ruby."

Sementara anak yang nampak blur itu hanya diam, tidak berbicara sepatah katapun.

* * *

"Bangsat! Sialan! Apa yang menarik dari Ruby jalang itu, sih!? Aku bahkan jauh lebih cantik! Tapi kenapa Alu hanya memedulikan dia!?"

Ia mencakar dan memaki cermin di depannya dengan beringas. Belum puas, ia meninju si cermin tak bersalah hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Peluh mengalir dari dahinya, napasnya terengah-engah, darah mengucur dari kepalan tangannya. Tetapi ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah cara untuk menang dari 'sahabat'nya.

"Bagaimana... aku tidak boleh kalah dari gadis pendek itu..."

Tiba-tiba saja ia terlintas ide cemerlang di kepalanya.

 _Kenapa kau harus kalahkan dia, kalau kau bisa menyingkirkannya?_

"Haha... apa itu? Malaikat atau iblis kah, yang barusan berbisik di telingaku?" ia tertawa sambil memegang dahi. "Tapi ide itu tidak buruk juga, jadi aku tidak peduli apapun itu."

Dia bangkit dan mulai memikirkan rencanya selanjutnya. Kilatan matanya yang ganas menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat serius menjalankan rencana itu.

* * *

Ia merapikan bukunya dan dengan terburu-buru mengambil dua tumpuk buku sejarah.

 _Aku harus cepat ke kelas Ruby._ Dia segera berlari menuju kelas 2-1 dan mencari Ruby. Hatinya berdebar tatkala ia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Alu.

"Maaf." Ucapnya agak malu-malu.

"Hm." Tanpa peduli, Alu pergi mendahuluinya tanpa permisi. Melihat sikap Alu yang seperti itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Eh? Kau disini." Suara manis mengalihkan atensinya dari punggung Alu yang mulai menjauh. Ia menatap wajah cantik Ruby. Rambutnya yang diikat dua terlihat acak-acakan.

"Ruby.. rambutmu?"

"Ah, ini. Tadi pelajaran terakhirku olahraga maraton, dan aku belum sempat menyisir rambut. Ahaha..."

"Boleh... kusisir?" tawarnya.

 _Aku harus bersikap baik agar si bodoh ini percaya padaku._

Ruby menghentikan tawa, lalu menatap mata temannya sambil mengangkat ujung bibir secara perlahan. "Tentu!"

* * *

Ia memegang surai _dirty blonde_ Ruby. Perlahan, disisirnya rambut itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada rambut yang tersangkut di sisir. Rambut Ruby halus dan wangi sebenarnya, tetapi sekarang terasa sedikit kasar. Mungkin efek setelah berolahraga. Ruby duduk di kursi dengan tenang, terlihat menikmati sentuhan di kepalanya.

"Jadi kau datang ke kelasku untuk apa? Ah, bukan berarti kau tak boleh ke sini, ya, aku hanya bertanya kok."

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau ada waktu sepulang sekolahh nanti? Aku mau minta diajari tentang salah satu bab di pelajaran sejarah. Minggu depan kelasku ujian, sedangkan aku belum mengerti materinya."

"Begitukah? Hmm... mungkin bisa. Bagaimana kalau aku ke rumahmu saja?"

"Tidak perlu. Kita belajar di sekolah saja. Lagipula nanti malam aku harus pergi ke tempat lain..."

"Ohh baiklah. Nanti, ya!" Ruby tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

* * *

Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja di antara mereka. Buku sejarah, kertas-kertas dan alat tulis berserakan di atasnya. Ruby sibuk membaca buku, sedangkan dia sibuk mengerjakan soal.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" Ruby melongok, melihat hasil pekerjaan temannya.

"Hng... kurang satu soal essay."

"Coba kulihat." Ruby mengambil kertas itu kemudian membacanya. "Beri contoh perjuangan dan pengorbanan di kehidupan nyata? Ini mudah. Kalau perjuangan ya misalnya ketika Alu berjuang untuk mendapatkanku."

"Hah?" rahangnya seketika mengeras mendengar ucapan Ruby.

"Ahahaha aku tidak serius kok! Cuma bercanda. Lagipula dia tak menyukaiku. Jangan ditulis betulan ya, aku hanya iseng saja bilang begitu."

"..." ia masih belum merespon.

 _Gadis bajingan ini berkata apa tadi? Apa dia tidak punya otak? Dilihat dari sikap saja sudah jelas, Alu menyukaimu, tolol! Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal..._

"Kau kenapa? Apa bercandaku keterlaluan? Kau marah ya? Aduh, kalau benar begitu, aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud..." Ruby gelagapan dan merasa bersalah setelah melihat ekspresi temannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Aku hanya agak kaget saja. Tadi aku memikirkan sesuatu yang lain sih."

Ruby menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah... tolong jangan marah ya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja soal yang tadi."

"Baik... salah satu bentuk pengorbanan atau perjuangan di dunia nyata, contohnya..." Ruby menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Ketika kau rela melakukan apapun demi orang lain, mungkin?"

"Lebih spesifik, dong. Kalau hanya ditulis begitu nanti kesannya seperti para cowok budak cinta di sinetron-sinetron." Ia menggerutu.

"Budak cinta? Ahahahaha kau bilang apa, sih. Oke, misalnya saja, kau sedang dalam bahaya, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu. Sekalipun nyawaku harus terbuang."

"Begitu? Lalu... jika aku benar-benar butuh bantuan, maukah kau berjuang dan berkorban untukku?"

Mata besar Ruby mengerjap lucu. "Kau ini... tentu saja! Kita sahabat! Aku sayang padamu! Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun, demi kebahagiaan dan keselamatanmu!"

"Manis sekali... aku juga sayang padamu." Dia tersenyum tipis sambil memeluk Ruby.

 _Konyol. Kita lihat saja nanti._

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di lorong yang panjang. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore, tak heran suasananya gelap dan agak horor. Sekolahan ini besar, terlihat mewah, dan bersih. Memang, ini adalah sekolah favorit. Tetapi, baik itu sekolah favorit maupun sekolah biasa, pasti ada saja cerita atau mitos di dalamnya.

Contohnya seperti di sini, ada cerita yang mengatakan kalau masih berkeliaran di lorong saat pukul enam, malaikat pencabut nyawa akan datang dan mengambil nyawamu. Entah dari mana asal mula cerita itu, yang jelas tidak ada lagi yang berani berkeliaran saat pukul enam –kecuali orang yang tak tahu tentang itu, dan Ruby adalah salah satunya- di dalam sekolahan, apalagi dekat tangga atau kantin. Jika ada kerja kelompok, murid-murid akan lebih memilih bekerja di rumah teman atau kafe. Padahal, cerita itu pun masih belum dibuktikan kebenarannya.

Ia menghentikan kakinya di pinggir tangga. Matanya menatap punggung Ruby yang berjalan di depannya.

"Ruby... kau tahu mitos tentang malaikat pencabut nyawa di sekolah ini?"

"Apa?" Ruby yang akan menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga yang lebih rendah, menghentikan gerakannya dan menengok ke belakang.

"Katanya kalau kau berkeliaran di lorong saat pukul enam, malaikat pencabut nyawa akan datang dan membunuhmu."

"Aduh, jangan cerita yang seram-seram dong. Aku takut."

"... Tahukah kau, kalau malaikat pencabut nyawa itu bisa jadi ada di sekitar kita, siap mengambil nyawa kita kapanpun?" ia mendekat, menatap Ruby datar. Entah kenapa tatapan itu membuat Ruby takut. Ruby menggenggam tasnya erat sambil memundurkan badan.

"Ehh... sudahlah ayo pulang..." Selesai berkata begitu, Ruby merasakan badannya melayang di udara. Badannya terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur cukup keras.

Badan mungil itu tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah tangga. Kaki kanannya tertekuk ke depan. Darah mengalir membasahi wajah dan seragam Ruby.

"Pingsan, ya." Dengan santai, ia berjalan ke arah Ruby yang setengah sekarat. Ia mengambil telepon genggam, lalu menekan nomor telepon Alu. "Halo?"

" _Halo? Ada apa? Kalian sudah pulang belum?"_

Ia menarik napas. "Tolong, Alu! Ada kejadian disini! Ruby... Ruby... ia terjatuh!"

" _Terjatuh?! Bagaimana bisa?!"_

"Dia.. terpeleset dan aku tak sempat menolongnya." Ia mulai terisak.

" _Astaga... akan aku suruh Layla ke sana untuk menolong. Kebetulan Layla ada kegiatan dan akan pulang agak malam."_

 _Deg!_

"Layla... belum pulang?"

" _Iya. Sudah ya, aku akan telepon Layla. Kau tolong jaga Ruby."_

Panggilan terputus. Tangannya gemetaran, wajahnya berubah pucat ketika menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melakukan satu kesalahan.

 _Layla... disini? Apakah Layla melihat kejadian tadi? Apakah Layla sebetulnya mengikutiku dan Ruby? Apakah... tenang, tenang. Belum tentu Layla tahu._

Walaupun ia sudah panik dan gemetaran setengah mati, ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kak!"

"Layla?"

"Huft... begitu dengar kejadian dari Kak Alu, aku langsung berlari ke sini." Napas Layla terengah-engah.

"Kalau begitu tolong telepon ambulans, aku akan memanggil penjaga sekolah. Ia pasti belum pulang." Titahnya.

"Baik!"

* * *

Dia berjalan sambil menenteng sebuket bunga untuk Ruby. Ya, sudah tiga minggu semenjak kejadian itu, dan semua orang menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah kecelakaan semata. Tak ada pelaku, tak ada korban. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah...

"Ruby, kau belum bangun."

Ia dapat mendengar suara Alu walaupun belum membuka pintu ruang rawat Ruby. Didorongnya pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar. Terpampanglah pemandangan Ruby yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan Alu yang duduk di samping kasur. Dapat dirasakannya aura kesedihan yang sangat mendalam dari diri Alu.

"Alu, sudahlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sambil duduk di sebelah Alu. Ia mengelus pundak si mata safir, tetapi Alu langsung menepis tangannya.

"Tolong jangan sentuh aku."

"Maaf."

"Ruby kumohon bangunlah..."

 _Kuharap kau mati saja._

"Ruby?"

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan.

"Dimana aku?"

"Ruby kau sudah bangun!" Alu berseru penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kakiku sakit sekali... aduh!"

Bertepatan dengan itu, seorang dokter muda dan perawat masuk sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas. "Sudah sadar? Baik, akan aku periksa dulu keadaanmu. Tuan, mohon permisi."

"Maaf." Alu bergeser, memberi jalan untuk sang dokter.

"Hm... kondisimu baik, mungkin ada beberapa ingatan yang hilang sedikit, namun itu bukan masalah besar. Satu lagi..."

"Tapi apa?" cecer Alu tak sabar.

"Aku tak tau apa harus mengatakannya sekarang..."

"Kumohon katakan saja!" Ruby dan Alu berseru bersamaan.

"Nona.. kuharap kau bisa bersabar dan mengambil sisi positifnya." Dokter mengambil napas panjang. "Kaki kananmu... lumpuh."

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya suara isak tangis Ruby memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dan itu berlangsung sekitar tiga puluh menit lebih.

* * *

Seminggu setelahnya, kehidupan tetap berjalan normal. Hanya saja, Ruby tetap di rumah sakit untuk pemulihan dan yang paling menyebalkan, Alu sering mengunjunginya. Bahkan hubungan mereka berdua semakin dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih.

 _Aku melakukan hal itu untuk menyingkirkan si pendek! Bukan untuk membuat hubungan mereka berdua tambah erat! Aku harus lakukan sesuatu..._

Saat dia sedang berpikir serius, sebuah suara kencang menginterupsi. "Kawan-kawan, setelah istirahat nanti, guru mapel kita tidak datang. Maka dari itu kita mendapat tugas dan harus diselesaikan!"

Sebagian murid bersorak dan sebagian lagi menggerutu, terkecuali dia. Dia tak bersorak maupun mengeluh, melainkan tersenyum.

* * *

"Ruby."

Ruby terkejut mendapati kehadiran sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah ini masih jam sekolah?"

"Ya, tapi waktu istirahat diperpanjang. Maka dari itu aku mengunjungimu."

"Ah, kau datang jauh-jauh dari sekolah demi aku? Aku terharu."

"Apapun untukmu." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Mau jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit?"

Ruby mengangguk.

* * *

"Cuacanya bagus." Ia berkata sambil mendorong kursi roda.

"Iya. Aku harap hal baik akan terjadi. Seperti aku kembali ke sekolah."

"Aku juga berharap begitu." _Dan sayangnya tak akan terwujud._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Omong-omong, kenapa arah kita makin menuju ke belakang gerbang rumah sakit? Di sana kan ada turunan tajam, kalau tidak hati-hati kita akan terpeleset."

"Aku hanya ingin lihat-lihat." Ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan kiri, mengecek apakah ada yang mengikuti mereka. "Apa disini tidak ada penjaga atau kamera pengawas?"

"Tidak ada. Mungkin karena jarang ada orang lewat sini."

"Oh begitu."

"Aku rindu sekolah. Aku rindu teman-teman, aku rindu kau, aku rindu Alu." Celetuk Ruby.

"Aku juga rindu padamu."

Ia berhenti di pinggir turunan tajam yang dimaksud Ruby. Dapat dilihatnya batu besar terletak tepat di ujung turunan."Kok berhenti?"

"Ruby." Ia menundukkan kepala. "Ingat tidak ingat, kau pernah berkata bahwa kau akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaanku."

"Aku lupa sih, tapi kalau kau bilang aku akan melakukan apapun, itu pasti! Kebahagiaan sahabatku nomor satu!" Ruby menjawab dengan semangat.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu agar aku bahagia." Ia berjalan ke samping Ruby.

"Apa itu?"

Ia menunduk dan berbisik tepat di telinga Ruby. Tangannya memegang kursi roda dengan erat. "Mati."

"Eh?"

Lalu didorongnya kursi roda itu sehingga meluncur bebas. Ia tersenyum seperti seorang psikopat sambil melambaikan tangan. "Selamat tinggal." Bisiknya.

Sebelum Ruby sampai di ujung turunan, ia dapat melihat wajah Ruby yang menghadap ke belakang. Wajah yang kelihatan terluka, kaget, dan takut. Reaksi yang wajar. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa Ruby sempat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menghadap depan dan bertabrakan dengan batu besar.

* * *

Gadis itu tersentak. Peluh bercucuran melalui dahinya. "Astaga, apa-apaan? Siapa dia? Berani sekali dia membunuh gadis malang itu." Ia mengusap wajah dengan tangan, kemudian mengambil air minum yang biasa diletakkan di samping kasur. Setelah meneguk air hingga tinggal setengah, gadis itu kembali tertidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Selesai sudah.

Semua sudah selesai.

Tidak akan ada lagi pengganggu.

Kini ia dapat mencapai tujuannya.

Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju ke kamar mandi sekolah. Bel masuk pasti sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, tetapi murid-murid kelasnya masih ada yang berkeliaran di luar kelas. Pasti karena tidak ada guru yang mengawasi.

Dia berusaha mengatur napas, lalu menatap cermin. Penampilannya sangat acak-acakan. Rambutnya tidak teratur, wajahnya memerah dan dipenuhi peluh. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membenahi penampilan sebelum kembali ke kelas.

"Dari mana saja?" Alu bertanya ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"A... aku hanya keliling-keliling depan sekolah."

"Oh." seolah tak peduli, Alu kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

Melihat hal itu, ia menjadi geram. _Apa-apaan, bertanya, sudah dijawab, respon seadanya._ Tetapi setelahnya, kekesalan itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan rasa senang dan lega. Ia menyunggingkan senyum puas.

 _Setidaknya, serangga pengganggu sudah hilang~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N**

Selesai ! Chapter yang dipenuhi dengan senyuman biar berkah :D. Dan jujur, lumayan susah dibikin sampe saya perlu meditasi berhari-hari. Saya juga minta maaf kalo chapter ini kurang bagus atau ada kesalahan, saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, TT.

Anyway, mohon review dan saran kakak-kakak sekalian, karena itu sangat diperlukan ^-^

Terakhir, terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca sama review fanfic saya yang absurd ini. Saya bersyukur masih ada yang mau baca :")

See you next chapter.


	7. Try To Forget

**MLBB belong to Moonton**

 **Don't like don't read**

Alu mengendara mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak peduli bahwa ia hampir menabrak tiang listrik tak bersalah. Pikirannya saat ini sedang sangat kacau. Ia tak mau pulang ke rumah untuk sementara waktu. Yang Alu inginkan saat ini adalah membuang jauh-jauh ingatan buruk dari masa lalu.

Ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya kembali, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tetapi tetap saja gagal, napasnya malah semakin kacau seperti pikirannya.

 _Aku harus ke mana sekarang?_ Ia memarkir mobil di pinggir jalan, kemudian mengecek handphone. Ketika ia sedang sibuk membuka aplikasi sms, sebuah artikel bernada promosi menarik perhatian matanya.

 **Ingin membuang stres dan bersenang-senang? Datanglah ke Blue Moon di jalan XXXXX, dijamin kau akan merasa lega begitu keluar dari sana. Untuk reservasi silahkan telepon 0000000.**

Alu melebarkan matanya. Mungkin ia harus mencoba datang ke tempat ini. Dengan agak terburu-buru, ia langsung melaju ke tempat tersebut.

Tidak seperti yang Alu bayangkan, Blue Moon adalah tempat yang tenang. Ia sudah berprasangka bahwa tempat ini semacam distotik dengan suara musik yang keras, dan penuh sesak dengan gadis-gadis berpakaian minim yang menari-nari seksi, berusaha menggoda lawan jenis. Tapi entah kenapa Alu sangat tak tertarik dengan gadis macam itu. Alih-alih tergoda, Alu malah jijik. Mereka tidak terlihat seksi sama sekali, melainkan terlihat seperti ulat, apalagi saat mereka meliukkan badan.

 _Menggelikan._

Alu menghapus pikiran soal wanita ulat, lalu mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Ia kembali menghela napas. Setelah memesan segelas wine, ia mengecek telepon genggam. Tiga pesan dari Miya, dan dua pesan dari Zilong. Jempolnya memencet pesan dari Zilong, kemudian membalasnya.

 _Hei, kau di mana?_

 _Apakah sudah pulang?_

Belum.

Aku mampir dulu ke suatu tempat.

 _Tempat apa?_

 _Jangan bilang bar._

Bisa dibilang begitu sih...

 _..._

 _Astaga Alu._

 _Aku sudah melarangmu untuk ke bar, bukan?_

 _Kalau kau mabuk, kau tak akan sadar apa yang kau perbuat._

 _Bagaimana kalau kau meniduri perempuan di sana tapi kau tak sadar?!_

Tenanglah, Zi...

Aku tak akan berbuat begitu.

Lagipula, walaupun aku meniduri perempuan, kan aku melakukannya tidak sadar.

Berbeda cerita dengan dirimu. Aku selalu melakukannya dengan sadar.

 _Aku tak bertanya soal diriku, brengsek._

 _Sudahlah, yang jelas baik-baik disana dan cepat pulang._

Baik...

Alu tersenyum tipis memandangi pesan dari kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu. Iapun kembali mengantongi telepon genggamnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba benda kotak berwarna hitam itu berdering, menandakan seseorang menelepon. Alu mendecih pelan sambil melirik layar telepon.

 **Odette**

"Halo Odette. Ada apa?"

" _Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau sudah di rumah."_

"Belum. Aku mampir dulu ke bar untuk menenangkan diri."

" _Bar?!"_ suara Odette terdengar kaget. _"Astaga Alu. Aku sarankan kau pulang sekarang sebelum 'pacarmu' khawatir. Dan satu lagi, bar bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri."_

"Berhenti mengaturku, Putri Angsa. Kau bukan ibuku."

" _Aku ini manusia. Dan ya, aku memang bukan ibumu. Tapi kau tak melupakan hubunganku dengan dia kan?"_

"Tch. Baiklah, aku akan pulang sehabis ini."

Alu menutup telepon. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas panjang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas hari ini. Setelah meminum winenya dalam sekali teguk, ia membayar pesanan kemudian bergegas pulang.

* * *

Miya menatap khawatir telepon genggamnya. Ia tak bisa diam. Sedari tadi ia hanya mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar, berharap Alu segera pulang. Ia sudah mengirim pesan, tetapi tidak dijawab. Ia tak berani menelepon karena takut Alu sedang ada urusan penting dan malah mengganggu.

 _Sudah benar-benar larut_. Miya menggigit jempolnya. Tangannya terasa dingin dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Alu. Ralat, sangat takut. Wajah cantiknya yang terlihat kelelahan menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Mata besarnya yang berwarna violet menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

Ketika sedang asik melamun, terdengar suara kenop pintu diputar dan menampakkan seorang pria _blonde_ berpenampilan kacau dengan muka memerah.

"A... Alu? Kau terlihat... mabuk..." Miya sedikit terkejut. "Dan jangan bilang kau menyetir dengan keadaan seperti ini? Astaga..."

"Hah!? Itu semua terserah padaku! Aku tidak minum banyak kok! Dan kau bukan ibuku! Jangan melarangku! Aku berhak menentukan pilihan hidupku! Aku bisa begini~ begitu~"

Miya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Alu yang sedang mabuk. _Dasar, tidak kuat minum saja memaksakan diri. Kacau._

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun~~" Alu masih saja meracau sendiri. Tetapi kemudian ia terdiam, lalu menangis. "Hiks... tidak... aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun... tidak... pada akhirnya... aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia... hiks..."

Hal ini sontak membuat Miya terkejut. Miya menghela napas, kemudian berkata. "Aku akan mengambil air."

 _Dia? Siapa yang dimaksud? Apakah itu hanya racauannya yang sedang mabuk? Atau orang lain yang Alu kenal tetapi aku tidak kenal? Aku juga pernah dengar bahwa orang yang sedang mabuk cenderung lebih mudah mengeluarkan isi hatinya... Tetapi siapa yang dimaksud?_

Ketika Miya kembali ke kamar dengan segelas air, yang di dapatinya adalah Alu yang sudah tertidur pulas di pinggir kasur dengan bekas air mata di pipi. Ditaruhnya gelas di atas meja rias, kemudian ia memindahkan Alu ke tengah kasur dan menyelimutinya. Miya menyipitkan matanya.

"Siapa... dia?"

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Hai kawan-kawan... lama ga berjumpaaaaa! Maafkeun saya lama ga lanjutin ni ff karna kesibukan setelah lulus yang melanda -_- /alesan/ tapi beneran, sumpil abis saya lulus mendadak sibuk bangettt hiks.

Tapi tenang aja! Saya bakal lanjutin ni ff sampe tamat pokoknya! Soalnya saya sendiri kepo ama kelanjutan ceritanya :v btw saya minta maaf ya, kalo misalnya ada typo atau ada salah kata. Saya abis nulis langsung buru-buru edit + publish soalnya. Walaupun saya gak mau bikin karya yang setengah-setengah (azekk), tapi tetep aja saya geregetan kalo ni chapter gak buru-buru di publish.

Btw ada yang nungguin ff nya apdet ga sih?

Krik

Krik

... oke /nangis di pojokan/


	8. Karina

_Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang menganggapku bermulut tajam dan kasar. Tetapi, aku tidak akan begini jikalau si 'jalang' itu tidak datang ke kehidupanku dan mengacaukan semua hal._

 _Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia, gadis ular yang memberi penderitaan kepada semua orang di sekitarnya. Apakah memang itu hobinya? Menebar kebencian dan penderitaan?_

 _Baiklah. Kali ini, akan kuceritakan masa laluku yang mungkin akan membuat pemikiran kalian tentangku berubah. Yah, semoga saja._

* * *

Miya. Aku sudah lumayan lama bersahabat dengannya. Aku pun sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Dia periang dan murah senyum,membuatnya disukai banyak orang termasuk aku.

Belum lagi, dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak selalu dikucir satu, terkadang dikepang. Wajahnya mungil, matanya pun jernih dan besar. Bahkan aku selalu bisa melihat pantulan wajahku dengan jelas ketika menatap matanya (oke mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Aku tidak berusaha menyamakan mata Miya dengan cermin, btw). Bibirnya ranum, berwarna kemerahan, dan selalu dioles lipbalm. Jangan lupakan kulitnya yang halus nan bersih, membuatku penasaran, perawatan jenis apa yang ia lakukan.

Maaf jika deskripsiku barusan terdengar berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, bagiku dia adalah gadis tercantik.

Aku mengenal Miya ketika penerimaan peserta didik baru. Kenapa kami bisa langsung dekat? Simpel saja kok. Dia meminjam bolpoinku, lalu berkenalan. Aku sering mengobrol dengannya karena kita selalu duduk berdekatan.

"Bolpoinmu bagus sekali." Komentarnya. Jarinya memutar-mutar bolpoin bergambar kepingan salju milikku.

"Ya, itu memang bagus. Aku beli itu karena tampilannya menarik. Tapi sayangnya sering macet. Rugi, deh."

Miya tertawa kecil.

"Kita memang tidak bisa menilai sesuatu hanya dari luarnya saja, kan?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

* * *

 _Begitulah. Dia gadis yang menyenangkan dan aku sangat menyukainya. Kami sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat. Sampai-sampai aku berpikir jika aku pria, aku akan menikahinya begitu kami lulus._

 _Aku benar-benar berharap semua kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya. Sampai kami dewasa, menikah, memiliki anak, aku ingin kami tetap terhubung._

 _Sayangnya, keinginan konyolku tidak akan terwujud. Dan semua itu karena dia telah menghancurkan semuanya._

 _Dia, gadis yang sangat dekat denganku._

 _Dia, gadis yang sudah kuanggap saudara sedarah._

 _Dia, gadis yang akan selalu kulindungi, walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku._

 _Dia, gadis yang telah kupercaya dengan sepenuh hati._

 _Sekarang, dengan mudahnya dia menghancurkan hatiku dan mematahkan kepercayaan yang kuberikan._

 _Aku marah, sekaligus lega._

 _Marah, karena bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal yang sangat-sangat jahat._

 _Lega, karena akhirnya, dia menunjukkan sifat aslinya._

* * *

Hari itu, aku sedang berkeliling sekolah, mencari gudang. Untuk apa? Tentu saja mencari pigura bekas tahun lalu. Sebetulnya sih, masing-masing mahasiswa harus membawa satu dari rumah. Cuman, aku terlalu malas buat membawa. Maka dari itu, pagi-pagi sekali, aku langsung pergi ke sekolah untuk meminjam (atau mungkin mencuri) salah satu pigura bekas senior tahun lalu. Ya, tahun lalu, murid senior juga mendapat tugas yang sama. Dan aku tahu persis, tiap lukisan akan ditaruh di gudang.

Langkah kakiku berhenti tepat di depan pintu gudang.

 _Dikunci tidak ya?_

Baru saja tanganku akan menyentuh kenop, pintu sudah terbuka duluan. Menampilkan sosok pria berambut perak, mirip sambut Miya.

 _Tinggi sekali._

Pria itu menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang teduh.

"Maaf... ada apa?" tanyanya.

 _Ups!_ Aku buru-buru menjawab dengan sedikit gagap. "A... Aku ingin mencari pigura."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Oh, pasti untuk tugas. Silahkan ambil satu."

"Um... terima kasih." Aku masuk ke dalam gudang dan mengambil salah satu pigura yang menurutku masih cukup bagus. Saat aku menengok ke arah pintu gudang, pria itu sudah lenyap.

 _He, kemana dia?_

Sejak itu, sosok sang pria bersurai perak tidak bisa hilang dari ingatanku. Entah kenapa, aku selalu mengingatnya. Dan setiap aku mengingatnya, pipiku rasanya memanas. Apakah aku suka dengannya? Apakah ini yang sering dikatakan orang sebagai suka pada pandangan pertama? Tidak mungkin! Mana ada hal sekonyol itu! Hal itu hanya akan terjadi di film roman picisan saja! Aneh sekali kalau sekali lihat langsung suka, kan?!

 _Lupakan dia, Karina!_ Aku mengacak rambut hitamku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karina?" tanpa kusadari, Miya sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Miya, dengar!"

Belum sempat kulanjutkan kalimatku, seorang pria tampan lewat di belakang Miya.

 _Laki-laki yang waktu itu di gudang!_ Aku menjerit dalam hati.

"Kenapa sih, Karina?"

"Miya, lihat senior itu!" aku mendorong-dorong bahunya.

"Yang mana?" dengan malas, ia membalikkan badan.

"Yang berambut perak sepertimu."

Miya terus memandangnya. Kemudian berkata. "Ah, itu kan Estes."

"Estes? Tunggu! Kenapa kau tidak memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'kakak'?!"

"Kakak?" dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Buat apa? Dia dan kita kan seangkatan."

"Wuah, seangkatan?! Tidak kusangka! Badannya tinggi sekali!"

"Karina, kumohon jangan berteriak. Memalukan. Dan ya, dia memang tinggi. Dia kan, masuk ke dalam klub basket."

"Kau tau sampai sejauh itu? Hebat."

"Itu adalah hal umum di angkatan kita, kaunya saja yang ketinggalan berita. Jangan terlalu lama main di gua, makanya."

"Sialan kau, Miya."

* * *

"Berat sekali... kenapa guru-guru itu terus menyuruhku membawa kertas sebanyak ini? Apakah mereka ingin mengerjaiku? Bangsat."

Aku berjalan di lorong sekolah sambil membawa tumpukan kertas yang berat. Entah kertas apa itu. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Yah, kau seperti tak tahu guru saja. Mereka kan memang suka mengerjai murid."

Sebuah suara membuatku hampir menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang ada di tangan. Untung saja, masih 'hampir'. Kalau tidak, pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memungutnya.

"Tolong jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu." Tukasku kesal sambil mencari sumber suara yang sudah membuatku jantungan.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Sini kubantu." Suara itu mendekat.

"Estes?" dan lagi-lagi, dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Hai. Kau Karina, kan?" sapanya. Estes mengambil setengah dari tumpukan kertas yang kubawa.

"I... iya. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Tak masalah. Maaf karena sudah mengagetkanmu ya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kertas ini tidak jatuh."

Estes tersenyum manis.

 _TUHAAAAN! Kenapa dia semakin dilihat semakin tampan saja?!_

Ini pertama kali aku bersikap begini terhadap lawan jenis. Seumur hidup, tak pernah aku berdebar di depan seorang pria. Tapi, Estes berbeda. Bahkan saat pertama melihatnya, aku langsung suka. Apa aku sudah gila? Kali ini aku benar-benar serasa protagonis yang bermain di sinetron. Tetapi... itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah... sepertinya aku memang serius menyukainya, bagaimana ini?

"Karina, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berbeda?"

Aku menengadahkan kepala, melihat Miya berdiri di depanku sambil membawa buku biologi. Ia menarik kursi, lalu duduk di hadapanku.

"Apanya yang beda?"

"Kau terlihat lebih... bahagia? Dan apa itu? Kau pakai lip tint? Yang benar saja! Kau kerasukan apa?!"

Buru-buru kututup mulutnya dengan buku tulis. "Jangan keras-keras."

"Oke maaf. Jadi apa yang mengubahmu?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Sepertinya aku suka seseorang." Jawabku sambil meremas rok.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Miya membelalakkan matanya.

Aku berpikir. Haruskah kuberi tahu Miya? Atau kurahasiakan saja? Kuputuskan untuk tidak memberi tahunya dulu saja.

"Err... mungkin belum saatnya aku memberi tahumu."

Miya menghela napas. "Kau selalu saja begini."

"Maaf..." sesalku.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang kita tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Sekalipun itu sahabat kita." Ujarnya sambil menepuk kepalaku. Aku merasa nyaman. Miya memang paling mengerti orang lain.

* * *

Dan semenjak kejadian hampir menjatuhkan kertas itu, aku dan Estes bertambah dekat. Aku pun semakin menyukainya. Kurasa...ini saatnya untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sekalipun aku ditolak, dia harus tahu, aku suka padanya dan aku tidak main-main. Tapi, kurasa aku harus meminta saran pada Miya dulu.

"Hei."

Miya yang sedang duduk di ayunan menengok padaku. Ya, aku memanggilnya ke taman karena aku lebih nyaman berada di sini. Taman ini adalah tempat kami sering menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Kenapa, Karina? Kau mau bilang apa?'

"Aku ingin _menembak_ seseorang... menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan sebelum itu?"

Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya Karinaku menjadi seorang gadis juga. Aku senang sekali. Baiklah, aku akan memberi beberapa tips..."

Miya mulai menjelaskan segala hal, sampai sangat detail. Sedangkan aku berusaha mendengar dengan seksama sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Jadi begitu. Semoga dia menerimamu, ya." Tangan kecilnya mencubit pipiku dan bibirnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang biasa ia lakukan.

* * *

 _Tapi, kenapa perasaanku tak enak?_

Aku mematut diri di depan cermin kamar mandi sekolah, memastikan penampilanku tidak aneh. Tadi pagi Miya mendandaniku. Agar terlihat cantik, katanya. Memang apa hubungannya terlihat cantik dengan _menembak_ seseorang, ya? Bukankah kalau terlihat apa adanya di depan orang yang kau suka itu lebih baik? Ah sudahlah.

Aku mendekap surat cinta di dadaku. Astaga... beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Leherku serasa tercekik karena aku gugup. Setelah menguatkan hati, aku berlari menuju kelas Estes dengan cepat.

Namun, kakiku segera berhenti setelah menyadari ada suasana ramai di depan kelasnya. Seperti suara orang bersorak-sorak. Aku melongok ke dalam, melihat apa yang terjadi. Di sana, Miya sedang memegang tangan Estes. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. Seketika, perasaanku tak enak. Aku melirik ke kanan, adik Alu, Layla ikut menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ini, Layla?"

Layla menatapku, lalu menjawab. "Ah, Kak Karina. Ini, tadi Kak Miya menembak Kak Estes. Lalu diterima."

Seketika duniaku hancur. Cinta pertamaku, hilang. Diambil oleh sahabatku. Berusaha berpura-pura senang, aku menghampiri Miya, memberinya selamat, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Aku menangis sekeras mungkin. Kuremas surat cinta di tanganku.

Sakit.

Sakit.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu cara menyembuhkan rasa sakit ini..." dengan terisak, aku berbicara sambil menatap cermin. Wajahku sudah tak karuan. Rasanya aku sangat marah dengan Miya. Aku benci. Benci sekali.

 _Tidak. Tidak boleh._ Aku mengusap wajahku, lalu berusaha berpikir positif. Aku yakin Miya tidak tahu siapa yang kusukai. Aku yakin Miya hanya melakukan apa yang ia yakini benar. Ini salahku karena tidak memberitahunya soal Estes dari awal. Ya, ini salahku. Setelah mencuci wajah, aku membuang suratku di tempat sampah lalu menghampiri Miya dengan wajah ceria.

Aku bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Pasti semua ini akan kembali seperti semula, pasti.

Dan kita akan terus bersahabat.

Begitu pikirku.

.

.

.

 _Karina – to be continue_

 **A/N**

Halooo saya bawa chapter baru tentang masa lalu Mbak Karina, semoga suka :")


	9. Karina - 2

KARINA - 2

 **MLBB BELONG TO MOONTON**

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

Setelah Estes berpacaran dengan Miya, mereka makin dekat dan sering pulang bersama. Aku hanya bisa berpura-pura bahagia untuk mereka. Karena jika akumenunjukkan sikap sedih, aku pasti akan dibilang egois. Maka dari itu terus tertawa dan ceria adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Namun, ada yang aneh belakangan ini. Miya yang biasanya terlihat segar dan berkharisma, menjadi selalu memasang wajah gusar dan terlihat kesal. Ia masih cantik, tetapi... aura di sekitarnya berubah. Gelap dan... jahat? Entah, mungkin hanya perasaanku. Aku, kan, bukan cenayang.

Tapi aku tidak bohong. Ia benar-benar aneh. Tiba-tiba pun sehari yang lalu ia berkata bahwa dirinya akan tinggal di sekolah untuk belajar bersama Ruby, anak kelas sebelah. Iya, Miya memang akrab dengan banyak orang. Tetapi, firasatku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres, dan itu terbukti karena aku mendengar berita Ruby dibawa ke rumah sakit akibat terjatuh dari tangga. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Miya lah yang menyebabkan Ruby terjatuh. Tapi aku cepat-cepat menangkis pikiran tersebut karena aku tahu Miya adalah anak baik, dan ia juga yang membawa Ruby ke rumah sakit.

Akhirnya Miya kembali seperti semula, walaupun terkadang ia masih memasang wajah kesal sesekali.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Estes tiba-tiba mendekatiku dan mengajakku ke toko pernak-pernik untuk membeli hadiah. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Miya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menolak permintaan Estes. Tapi aku sudah bertekad dalam hatiku, akan mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Estes ingin membeli apa, sih?"

Estes menggaruk pipi kanannya yang sedikit memerah. "Aku tak tahu hadiah apa yang akan kubeli untuk Miya, maka dari itu aku ingin meminta saranmu. Sesekali aku harus membuatnya bahagia."

Aku tersenyum terpaksa. "Begitu? Kurasa kalung cocok dipakai Miya."

"Kalung? Seleramu memang bagus! Kalau begitu ayo!"

Pria itu menarik tanganku dengan lembut. Sikapnya benar-benar membuatku sedikit terbawa suasana dan membayangkan bahwa ini adalah kencan. Setidaknya, hari ini aku juga ingin bahagia.

Keesokan hari di sekolah, ternyata jam istirahat diperpanjang karena guru yang mengajar tidak datang. Kami mendapat tugas, namun aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mengerjakan. Aku tidak melihat Miya dimanapun. Entah dimana gadis itu berada. Mungkin ia sedang ke kamar mandi. Ketika aku menatap luar jendela, kulihat seorang gadis berlari ke luar gerbang. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, namun itu pasti bukan Miya. Tanpa sengaja, aku mendorong gelas kaca milikku yang tadi digunakan untuk praktik kesenian. Buru-buru aku membereskan pecahan kaca sambil menggerutu. Untung saja praktik sudah selesai tadi.

* * *

Seharusnya aku tahu, bahwa kaca yang pecah itu adalah pertanda buruk. Tetapi kemungkinan aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal tersebut. Tepat setelah hari kemarin, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Ruby telah tiada. Penyebabnya adalah kecelakaan. Yang kudengar, Ruby nekat pergi ke luar rumah sakit sendirian dan terjatuh menabrak batu besar di jalanan yang curam. Pertanyaannya, mengapa Ruby bisa sampai sana? Memangnya dia sepolos itu? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya dan hanya berdoa semoga Ruby tenang di alam sana.

Aku menggeser pintu kelas dan menemukan Miya sedang menangis di atas meja. Aku menatapnya miris. Aku sempat tahu bahwa Ruby juga salah satu sahabat dekatnya, dan sudah pasti sangat menyakitkan jika kau mendengar kabar buruk soal sahabatmu.

"Miya." Aku mendekatinya.

Miya mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku. "Karina. Aku.. aku..."

"Sudahlah. Jangan terus bersedih. Aku yakin Ruby tidak suka melihatmu begini." Setelah berkata begitu, aku teringat sesuatu. "Estes sudah memberi hadiahnya padamu?"

"Sudah. Dan kalungnya sangat cantik. Estes berkata kau yang memilih. Terimakasih."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku senang kalau kau senang. Maka dari itu, berbahagialah."

Aku memeluk Miya dan mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan. Di dalam kelas yang sedikit gelap, hanya ada kita berdua, aku tak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang ia buat.

* * *

"Ahh capeknya!" aku meregangkan badan setelah selesai pelajaran olahraga. Sambil sedikit berlari, aku menyenandungkan lagu kesukaanku. Tanpa sengaja, seseorang menabrakku dengan keras. Dengan kesal aku menatap orang tersebut.

Seketika rasa kesalku menurun tatkala melihat Layla yang balas menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia seperti habis menangis.

"Lay... la?"

Layla menggeleng lalu berlari melewatiku dengan cepat. Aku dapat mendengar sekilas ia berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Kak."

Aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku, bingung. Setelah Layla berlari, aku melihat Miya memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _truth or dare_?!" Clint, teman sekelasku yang hiperaktif berteriak keras. "Ayolah, mumpung jam kosong ini!"

"Boleh juga, boleh juga."

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau peraturannya, tidak boleh ada yang menolak _truth_ maupun _dare_ yang diberikan?" Miya bersedekap. Bibirnya menampilkan senyum manis.

"Siapa takut! Ayo mulai!" Clint tersenyum lebar, menantang.

Pensil mulai diputar oleh Clint dan entah itu kebetulan atau sudah terencana, kepala pensil berhenti di depan Miya.

"Wow! Keberuntungan! Baiklah, Miya, kau kutantang untuk mencium salah seorang lelaki di kelas ini! Siapapun!"

Miya menatap Clint tajam. "Aku akan lakukan, setelah pulang sekolah. Maka dari itu, teman-teman, silahkan berkumpul dahulu sebelum pulang."

"Baiklah! Asalkan kau tetap melaksanakannya. Sekarang ayo lanjutkan permainan!"

Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan datar. Sepanjang permainan, mulutku terus tertutup rapat.

* * *

"Teman-teman."

Miya berdiri di depan kelas dan Clint berdiri di sebelahnya. Aku tak tahu Miya akan mencium siapa, yang jelas sepertinya tak akan ada hal baik terjadi. Aku melirik pintu kelas yang terbuka. _Mengapa pintunya dibuka lebar?_

Miya melihat jam yang terlingkar di tangan putihnya. "Ia akan lewat sebentar lagi." Gumannya.

 _Ia? Ia siapa?_

Satu menit setelahnya, aku dapat melihat rambut pirang berkibar di depan pintu kelasku.

"LAYLA!" Miya berteriak keras, lalu dengan spontan ia menarik kerah baju Clint dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Layla yang menatap pemandangan itu, ekspresinya tak bisa kudeskripsikan. Matanya melebar, air mata menggenang seolah siap untuk terjun bebas di pipinya. Buku-buku pelajaran di genggaman tangan Layla terjatuh. Tanpa memedulikan bukunya, Layla berlari dengan cepat menuju lorong sekolah. Aku membereskan buku-buku milik Layla, namun aku kehilangan jejaknya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya menatap Miya dengan pandangan horor, kemudian bertanya dengan nada meninggi. "Miya, apa maksud semua ini?!" tanpa ragu, aku meloncat ke hadapan Miya dan menamparnya keras. Gadis itu tak bergerak, ia hanya memegang pipinya. Kilatan matanya menatapku tajam.

"Apa? Aku hanya melaksanakan tantangan dari Clint, tidak lebih. Memang itu masalah?" jawabnya dengan santai.

Aku merasa belum puas. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, siap melayangkan tinju pada wajah cantiknya. Tetapi aku menahan hasratku tatkala melihat rasa takut di raut wajah Miya. Aku mengeratkan genggaman, sampai tanganku terasa sakit.

 _Apa-apaan gadis ini? Apa dia sudah gila? Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa ia memiliki Estes?_

"Ah." Clint memasang wajah terkejut. Buru-buru ia menubruk pundak Miya lalu berlari ke luar kelas.

Para murid juga terlihat _speechless,_ tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Uhh.. teman-teman sebaiknya kita pulang." Kagura, si wakil kelas pun membuka suara. Ia membimbing teman-teman untuk pergi ke luar kelas. Pada akhirnya, tinggal aku berdua dengan Miya.

Aku mendekati Miya yang masih memasang raut ketakutan di wajahnya. "Pelacur... jangan pernah berhubungan denganku lagi! Dan jika kau memang tidak serius dengan Estes, jangan hancurkan hatinya seperti itu! Dasar gadis busuk..."

Puas dengan raut wajah Miya yang hampir menangis –sebetulnya, ia sudah menangis- , aku memutuskan untuk berhenti memojokkannya. Daripada aku semakin berhasrat untuk menghajarnya tanpa henti, aku memilih pulang.

* * *

Cahaya pagi yang menembus gorden membuat wajahku terasa hangat. Aku membuka selimut dengan malas, kemudian mengecek telepon genggam. Di sana tertera ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Estes, dan lima pesan tak terbaca.

 _Karina_

 _Ada apa kemarin?_

 _Aku dengar Miya mencium Clint?_

 _Kenapa itu?_

 _Bisakah kau jelaskan?_

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membaca maupun membuka pesannya. Biarlah saja dia tak usah tahu, daripada ia bertambah sakit hati.

* * *

Jam pertama pelajaran sejarah yang membuatku menguap berkali-kali. _Aku ingin pulang. Ah..._ tepat saat aku akan menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas meja, pintu kelas terbuka lebar. Satu kelas terkejut, bahkan sensei yang sedang menerangkan ikut menengok.

Alu berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Wajah tampannya memerah, ekspresinya terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat marah. "CLINT! KE SINI KAU!"

Clint yang panik dan ketakutan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia diam di tempat, sampai Alu menghampirinya. Dalam sekali tinju, Clint roboh. Ia terjatuh dari kursinya. Sensei langsung berlari dan menahan Alu yang akan melayangkan pukulan selanjutnya. Aku refleks berdiri karena terkejut.

"BAJINGAN KAU! KAU TELAH MEMBUAT ADIKKU MENANGIS! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU PULANG HIDUP-HIDUP HARI INI!" Alu menarik kerah baju Clint, membisikkan sesuatu. Setelah ia menghempas Clint dengan kasar, ia menepis tangan Sensei kemudian kembali keluar kelas.

Aku masih terdiam kaku. Kualihkan pandangan pada Miya. Gadis itu hanya diam.

 _Dia benar-benar gila?_

* * *

"Clint." Kuputuskan, pada saat istirahat untuk menghampiri Clint. Biarlah aku ikut campur urusannya. Ini demi Alu dan Layla juga. "Apa yang Alu katakan padamu?"

Clint yang sedang mengompres pipinya menatapku sedih. "Ia mengajakku ke lapangan dekat sini sepulang sekolah."

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi." Ujarku memaksa. Clint menggeleng. Ia berkata bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian. Ia tak ingin melibatkanku.

Tetapi yang namanya keras kepala susah diubah. Aku akan tetap mengikutinya nanti. Aku juga menghubungi Layla, walaupun aku tahu ia tidak masuk hari ini. Setidaknya, aku ingin Layla tahu bahwa orang yang ia cinta sedang mengalami kesulitan.

* * *

Kakiku menginjak rumput dengan perlahan. Clint sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Aku hanya mengintip dari balik dinding, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk keluar. Hatiku berdegup tatkala orang yang ditunggu telah tiba. Alu.

Wajahnya terlihat marah, dan kelihatannya ia semakin kesal karena dipanggil oleh guru kedisiplinan tadi. Yah, itu salahnya juga, sih.

"Clint. Aku akan membunuhmu hari ini juga. Kau benar-benar bajingan. Menyesal aku memberimu izin untuk memiliki adikku."

Clint tersenyum tipis. "Kau akan menyesal membunuhku sebelum mendengarkan penjelasanku."

"Tak akan."

Aku menutup mataku. _Karina, ayolah lerai mereka!_

Dengan keberanian penuh, aku melompat ke arah mereka sembari berteriak.

"ALU/KAK ALU! Berhenti!"

Tersadar ada suara lain yang membarengi teriakanku, aku menghentikan langkah kaki. Layla? Tak kusangka dia sampai pergi ke sini, padahal aku hanya mengabarinya saja... tak bermaksud menyuruhnya.

"Layla! Mengapa kau datang?! Sudah kubilang kakak akan mengurus orang tak tahu diri ini!" Alu berjalan cepat mendekati adiknya. Clint hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"Kak Karina memberi tahuku soal kalian. Dia juga menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia mengetahui nomorku karena bertanya pada teman-temanku, kalau Kak Alu ingin tahu. Dan kurasa aku beruntung, Kak Clint belum kehilangan nyawanya." Layla menghela napas. "Jadi kau tidak akan berakhir di balik jeruji besi."

"Karina?" Clint melirikku bingung.

"Aku tak keberatan di penjara jika itu untuk membalas dendammu!" Alu membalas sambil memegang kedua lengan Layla.

Layla menggeleng, "Apapun yang kau lakukan padanya, jika itu bukan hal bagus, aku tak akan suka."

"Kumohon, Alu. Dengarkan kami. Clint tidak salah." Aku memaksakan diriku untuk membuka suara. Alu menolehkan kepalanya menghadapku. Ia menunduk.

"Katakan... kejadian sebenarnya."

* * *

Angin berembus kencang menerpa seragam kami. Keheningan masih menyelimuti jalanan sekitar. Aku dan Clint berjalan pulang bersama setelah kejadian tadi.

" _Begitulah ceritanya." Aku mengakhiri cerita dan menatap wajah Alu. Ia melotot, tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan._

" _Mungkin kau tak percaya, tetapi memang begitulah kenyataannya." Lanjut Clint._

 _Alu menutup wajahnya, kemudian tertawa. "Ahaha... begitu ya. Pelacur itu... harusnya sejak awal aku sudah membunuhnya. Ia sudah menjadi racun bagi orang-orang sekitar."_

" _Clint. Maafkan aku. Aku... aku... tak tahu kalau begini jadinya. Maaf." Alu berlutut di depan Clint._

" _Sudahlah. Yang jelas, kau sudah tau kenyataannya. Ayo kita pulang." Clint tersenyum hangat._

 _Dalam dadaku, rasa lega mengalir. Namun rasa itu kembali terhapus tatkala aku mengingat Miya. Ia... aku tak akan rela membiarkannya bahagia setelah apa yang dilakukannya._

" _Ah, tapi rasanya aku tak rela." Alu mendesis. "Aku memiliki rencana balas dendam yang sangat sempurna. Mendekatlah, dengarkan aku."_

 _Aku dan Layla hanya terdiam, Clint terlihat bimbang. "Alu, biarkan aku berpikir soal ini dulu."_

 _Alu menyeringai. "Silahkan, kau tak akan menyesal untuk menyetujui ini. Percayalah. Kutunggu jawabanmu besok, oke?"_

 _Kemudian, aku dan Clint berpisah dengan Alu dan Layla._

* * *

"Aku bersyukur semua sudah selesai." ucapku memecah keheningan.

"Iya." Clint menjawab singkat. Aku yakin, ia kelelahan setelah mengalami kejadian tak mengenakkan.

"Kita berpisah disini, ya, sampai besok." Aku menghentikan langkahku di sebuah gang. Clint mengangguk, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku sambil menatap langit, berharap semoga hari esok akan lebih baik.

Setidaknya begitulah harapanku.

* * *

Sekali lagi, aku harus menelan pil pahit karena harapanku segera pecah berkeping-keping lantaran seorang pria datang menghampiriku dengan wajah sendu sambil memegang sebuah benda. Benda itu... kalung? Tunggu, kalung milik Miya!

"Estes? Ada apa?"

"Ah, Miya tadi memutuskanku. Ia..."

Belum sempat Estes menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah menginterupsi. "Apa dia berkata sesuatu padamu?!"

"Ia... bilang kalau ia sebetulnya menyukai Alu dan hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan saja." Estes terkekeh pelan sambil memegang belakang kepalanya. Aku dapat merasakan kesedihan dalam omongannya.

 _Jalang itu... berani-beraninya dia... akan kubunuh..._

"Estes... mengapa... kau harus mengalami ini... kau bahkan tak bersalah. Astaga..." tangisku pecah secara tiba-tiba. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dada Estes, tak peduli sudah membuat seragamya basah. Estes tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menepuk kepalaku pelan, menenangkan.

Aku tak akan bimbang lagi. Aku akan melaksanakan rencana Alu. Jalang itu, tak akan kubiarkan dia bahagia. Akan kubuat dia merasakan pahitnya karma.

* * *

"Berangkat ke Jerman?" hari itu juga, aku dikejutkan oleh berita lain. Estes berkata ia akan pindah ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, entah sampai kapan. Sebetulnya sampai kapan aku akan dikejutkan lagi, sih?

"Iya. Aku pergi bukan karena masalah itu, kok. Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku dan meraih cita-cita."

Mendadak, dadaku terasa sesak. "Apakah... Miya tahu soal ini?"

"Cepat atau lambat, aku yakin ia akan tahu."

"Begitu."

Hening sejenak.

"Karina. Aku ingin berbicara. Maafkan aku kalau ini agak mendadak, tapi... sejujurnya aku menyukaimu dari dulu. Aku hanya takut kalau kau tidak suka padaku, maka dari itu aku menerima pernyataan cinta Miya." Estes berbicara dengan wajah serius. Tak dapat kulihat kebohongan dari sorot matanya.

"Bodoh." Gumamku. "Kau payah, sudah kalah sebelum mencoba."

"Maaf... aku hanya takut."

"Yang takut bukan hanya dirimu, tahu! Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku, walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan menerimanya atau tidak, tetapi sudah keduluan oleh pelacur itu!" aku membalas dengan keras.

"Karina? Maaf..."

"Jangan berkata maaf lagi. Setidaknya sekarang, aku sudah tahu. Perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Aku menampilkan senyum bahagia.

"Kuharap kau tak keberatan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh denganku."

"Aku tak peduli dengan jarak, asal kita saling percaya."

Kupeluk Estes yang lebih tinggi dariku. Pria itu memegang pipiku, kemudian mendekatkan wajah kami, menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya secara perlahan.

 _Begini rupanya rasanya cinta. Manis sekali. Aku yakin Miya belum pernah merasakannnya. Ia hanya memainkan perasaan orang lain, lalu membuangnya ketika sudah bosan. Menyedihkan. Aku bersyukur bukan dia._

* * *

Aku menghubungi Alu, mengatakan bahwa aku setuju dengan rencananya. Pria itu terdengar bahagia saat aku berkata iya. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar benci dengan Miya. Ketika Alu tahu aku mengantar Estes pergi menuju bandara, pria itu menyusulku secepatnya. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin menjelaskan rencananya pada Estes.

"Estes!" Alu memanggil dari kejauhan. Aku dan Estes mengajak Alu menuju kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dan tanpa basa-basi, Alu menjelaskan segala hal yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Begitukah? Aku... setuju. Tapi ini hanya agar Miya menyadari perbuatannya. Agar dia tahu, berapa banyak orang yang ia sakiti."

"Tenang saja, kau tinggal menunggu hasilnya." Alu menepuk pundak Estes. Aku masih mengunci mulut.

 _Aku bersyukur, ia membuka topeng yang menempel di wajahnya. Aku sudah benar-benar salah menilainya. Aih..._

.

.

.

 _Karina - end_

 **A/N**

Haiiii chapter Karina udah end nih :') semoga kalian suka. Dan maafin penulisan saya yang bener-bener kayak cerita anak esde. Saya beneran minta maaf ini

Anyway, terimakasih buat yang sudah review. Karena review bikin saya lebih semangat lagi buat lanjutin ini. Maka dari itu, saya minta review kalian dan saran. Asalkan jangan ngegas yaa ^^

See ya next chap!


	10. Alucard

**MLBB belong to Moonton**

 **Dont like dont read**

* * *

Alu melempar foto berbingkai kayu itu ke lantai, menyebabkan kaca yang melapisi foto menjadi pecah. Tetapi tak terlihat ada sama sekali rasa penyesalan di wajahnya. Ia malah terlihat sangat marah. Matanya menatap dengan penuh dendam ke arah foto di yang tergeletak di lantai. Foto dengan gambar empat orang anak yang sedang tersenyum lebar di taman. Tiga dengan surai _blonde,_ dan satu silver.

Alu meremas rambut frustasi. Air mata membanjiri wajah tampannya yang juga memerah. Dialihkan pandangan pada kamar Layla, adik tersayang satu-satunya. Dia adalah salah satu orang berharga di hidup Alu, yang saat ini sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Dan hal itu sudah berlangsung sekitar lima hari. Ia hanya keluar ketika akan sekolah. Kamar Layla memiliki kamar mandi di dalamnya –salah satu berita buruk untuk Alu, karena Layla akan semakin mengurung diri di kamar- , maka dari itu ia hanya keluar satu kali sehari. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Alu benar-benar pusing dan stres. Layla bahkan tidak berbicara lagi dengan Alu sejak hari pertama Layla mengurung diri. Bahkan Layla selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan tampang mirip mayat. Pucat, dengan bawah mata berwarna ungu. Penyebab? Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'teman' Alu, yang sudah merusak kebahagiaan banyak orang.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan itu, Alu berusaha melakukan segala cara. Memohon, menangis, tetapi sepertinya hati Layla benar-benar keras. Alu memaklumi adiknya trauma dengan kejadian tersebut. Namun, hati Alu tetap sakit membayangkan adik yang dulu sangat ceria dan manja menjadi seperti ini karena satu orang. Puncak masalahnya ada di saat Layla pulang sambil menangis keras, di pelukan kakaknya. Ketika itu, Alu sedang duduk di depan halaman, sedang memberi makan kucing peliharaan mereka berdua. Ia terkejut tatkala Layla langsung menubruk Alu sampai terjatuh. Alu baru saja ingin menampilkan ekspresi senang, namun dibatalkannya karena melihat air mata Layla yang mengalir deras. Alu bertanya ada masalah apa. Setelah Layla menjawab, Alu pun merasa bahwa dirinya harus memukul Clint besok.

 _Kenapa?_ Kenapa peristiwa itu terjadi? Semua itu berawal dari...

* * *

"Ruby..." aku membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati dua orang gadis sedang bercakap-cakap. Satunya sedang berbaring di atas kasur dengan kepala diperban, satunya duduk di samping kasur. Aku bergabung dengan mereka lalu mendudukan diri di sebelah kanan gadis yang sedang berbaring. Mataku mengarah pada gadis bersurai perak di seberangku.

 _Pasti anak ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan Ruby..._

"Alu, akhirnya kau datang. Kami sudah rindu padamu." Ucap Ruby ceria. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap ujung kepalanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku akan belika minum untuk kita." Miya, yang bersurai perak kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduk.

Setelah memastikan Miya keluar dari pintu, aku menatap Ruby intens. "Ruby, apa benar semua itu hanya kecelakaan?"

Ruby mengerjap. "Tentu. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau yakin Miya tidak mendorongmu?"

Perlahan, senyum Ruby memudar. Ia menunduk, lalu menepis tanganku. Aku hanya bingung dengan sikapnya. Memang aku berkata hal yang salah, ya?

"Hah? Ada apa, Ruby?"

"Aku tak suka kau berburuk sangka pada sahabatku. Alu, tak mungkin Miya seperti itu. Jika aku mendengarmu berkata buruk soal Miya sekali lagi, aku tak akan pernah menganggapmu lebih berharga dari sampah." Mata Ruby yang menatapku tajam, membuatku meneguk ludah. Pertama kali aku melihat Ruby seperti ini.

* * *

Hari buruk bisa terjadi pada siapapun, termasuk diriku. Seperti hari ini. Bayangkan, jika kau mendengar kabar sahabatmu, orang tercintamu, tiba-tiba telah kembali kepada Tuhan. Bukankah itu membuatmu ingin segera menghampiri orang tersebut, memeluknya, memintanya untuk kembali walaupun itu tidak mungkin? Itulah yang kurasakan. Benar-benar, aku ingin menangis. Ah, tidak, aku sudah menangis. Aku mungkin pergi ke sekolah, tetapi pikiranku masih ada di rumah. Mataku bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, bahkan aku merasa kakiku gemetar karena melewatkan sarapan pagi. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak boleh begini, tetapi tak bisa. Tiap aku melihat mejanya yang diberi bunga, aku selalu mengingatnya, dan itu membuat mataku panas. Layla juga khawatir dengan keadaanku. Entah itu hanya perasaanku atai bukan, tapi ia seperti ingin berkata sesuatu kepadaku.

"Kak..."

Aku menengok pada Layla yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya. "Ada apa?"

"Uhm... apakah... dua hari lalu kelas Kak Miya ada jam pelajaran yang kosong?"

"Tidak tahu." Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, aku teringat bahwa aku melihat Miya berjalan ke luar kelas di jam setelah istirahat, saat aku ijin ke kamar mandi. Juga terdengar suara ramai dari dalam kelasnya, jadi aku berpikir tidak ada guru. "Mmhh... mungkin ada. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Uh... a... anu..." Layla mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka. "Tidak jadi."

"Haah?"

Begitulah kira-kira. Hal tersebut terjadi pada malam hari, ketika kita sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Jelas saja aku memikirkan kata-katanya sampai sekarang. Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk berbicara.

* * *

Di hari yang cerah ini, aku sedang berjalan sambil menenteng buku seni musik untuk kuberi pada Miss Fasya. Dia tidak kuat –mungkin malas- untuk berjalan kembali ke ruang guru, maka dari itu aku yang baik hati menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Namun aku tak tahu apakah ini kebetulan atau tidak, ketika aku akan membuka pintu kelas, aku melihat adikku berlari kencang dengan berurai air mata. Aku ingin menyusulnya, tapi Miss Fasya sudah melihatku dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku mungkin akan menanyakan pada Layla nanti di rumah.

Ya, niatku begitu.

"Layla... buka pintunya kumohon... ada apa denganmu?"

"Sudahlah kak. Aku tak apa-apa. Sakit perut saja."

"Kau sakit? Mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Tidak usah! Pergilah!"

Aku tersentak, kemudian menghela napas. _Pasti Layla butuh waktu..._ begitulah, aku berusaha tetap meyakinkan diri bahwa Layla baik-baik saja. Tetapi takdir berkata ingin aku mengetahui kebenarannya. Di suatu hari Minggu, aku sedang membawa tumpukan pakaian yang sudah disetrika. Aku melewati ruang tengah dan melihat telepon genggam milik Layla tergeletak di atas meja. Saat itu Layla sedang tak ada karena harus mengikuti kelas tambahan dari gurunya. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil telepon genggam itu. Aku terkejut karena ternyata Layla sama sekali tidak memberi _password_ di layar depannya. Tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, aku berinisiatif mengecek grup kelas milik adikku di aplikasi Lite.

Betapa terkejutnya diriku. Grup kelas 1-1 sangat ramai, bukan membahas pelajaran, melainkan membahas... Layla?

 _Muak sekali aku bersama gadis busuk ini. Mengapa, sih, dia harus masuk kelas kita?_

 _Hah, aku juga menyesal pernah kenal dengannya._

 _Aku baru tahu sekolah kita menjual prostitusi._

 _Ingin kubunuh saja. Andai aku bisa mengirimnya ke neraka._

 _Hahaha, kalian jahat. Bagaimana kalau dia baca?_

 _Memang kenapa kalau dia baca? Dia seharusnya sadar kalau dia salah._

 _Benar, benar._

 _Bagaimana kalau besok kita lempari dia dengan buku saat pagi hari?_

 _Hey, nanti dia mengadu pada Kak Clint._

 _Mana berani dia? Kalau dia mengadu, akan kusebarkan fotonya itu. Juga alamat dan nomor teleponnya._

 _Alamat jangan dong! Nanti Kak Alu ikut kena!_

 _Apalah itu, kita harus buat dia jera._

Tenggorokanku serasa tercekat membaca percakapan kawan-kawannya. Mereka jelas-jelas membicarakan Layla! Secara terang-terangan! Apa-apaan ini?! Dengan gemetar, jempolku menekan album foto kelas bertuliskan 'PELACUR 1-1'

Sekali lagi, aku harus merasakan kekagetan dalam diriku ketika melihat foto di dalamnya. Layla, matanya terpejam dan ia tidak ada sehelai benang pun melapisi pakaiannya. _Slide_ selanjutnya adalah kata-kata bertuliskan 'Layla menginginkan uang, maka dia menjual dirinya pada om-om. Tentu saja aku tak berkata begini tanpa bukti. Ada salah satu pelanggannya mengirimkan ini padaku.'

Kuremas telepon genggam Layla dengan erat. Aku benar-benar kesal. Dengan teman sekelasnya, dengan orang yang menyebarkan gosip itu. Saat ini, aku benar-benar merasa gagal sebagai kakak. Pokoknya, setelah Layla pulang aku akan menanyakan hal ini. Harus!

 _Or so i thought,_ sekali lagi, Layla langsung berlari ke kamar dan mengurung diri, bahkan tak memedulikan telepon genggamnya. Astaga! Aku sudah benar-benar mencapai batas! Aku menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sambil berteriak.

"Layla! Beritahu aku! Kau ditindas oleh teman sekelasmu kan!?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kumohon jujurlah padaku! Kau bisa menceritakan segalanya padaku!"

"Memang kau bisa apa?" Layla bersuara, tetapi bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan. "Aku yakin setelah aku bercerita, kau akan langsung menghajar orang yang terlibat tanpa ampun. Itu hanya akan memperparah keadaan, membuatku tambah dibenci. Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu sekalian. Orang bodoh yang hanya mengandalkan fisik, aku benci!"

Ugh, ucapannya menusuk hatiku, walaupun aku tahu yang dia katakan tidak salah.

"A... aku..."

"Kak, yang kau perbuat hanya akan menyakiti hatiku. Aku tahu niatmu baik. Tapi tolong, kali ini..."

Aku terdiam.

"Biarkan aku."

* * *

Aku menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah sambil melamun, masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Pasalnya, setelah kejadian itu aku sama sekali tidak bertemu Layla. Ia berangkat lebih pagi daripada diriku. Aku sangat takut ia marah. kurasa aku akan meminta maaf saat ia pulang nanti. Kutatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan cantik di depan mataku. Ini semua adalah bunga kesayangan Layla. Dulu ialah yang meminta untuk merawat tanaman ini. Tanaman berwarna putih, jangan tanya padaku apa namanya karena aku lupa. Layla berkata ia suka tanaman ini karena harumnya mengingatkannya pada ibu dulu. Apakah aku belum bercerita? Ayah dan ibu dulu sering bertengkar, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Ayah selalu pulang malam, sedangkan ibu tak menyukainya. Walaupun mereka tak pernah menyakiti fisik kami, tetapi tetap saja mental kami terasa tersiksa. Di kala ibu memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun membuatku ingin menangis. Ayah pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya diam saja. Menerima kenyataan yang ada memang sulit, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Saat ini, ayah bekerja jauh dari kami. Kebutuhan finansial memang mencukupi. Tapi, jika melihat Layla yang murung merindukan ayah... aku malah merasa hidup kami sangat kekurangan. Ya, kekurangan banyak hal. Keluarga, kasih sayang, kebahagiaan. Sungguh menyedihkan, bukan?

Suara langkah kaki keras memaksa otakku untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Sebuah tubrukan dari seseorang, membuat aku yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang alat penyiram tanaman terjatuh. Air berceceran di sekitar kami.

Menyadari bahwa orang yang menubrukku adalah Layla, aku tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumku. "Layla?"

"Kak..."

Aku menyadari ada yang salah disini. Senyumku menghilang.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Clint..."

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanyaku, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Layla.

"Berciuman dengan Kak Miya."

Seketika, tanganku gatal ingin meninju seseorang saat itu juga.

* * *

Aku melangkah menuju lapangan dekat sekolahku dengan wajah babak belur. Aku yakin kalian mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Ya, tadi aku memukul Clint pada saat jam pelajaran. Tidak, kalian tidak salah baca, kok. Pada saat jam pelajaran. Memang apa yang membuatku berani melakukannya di jam tersebut? Sederhana saja, aku sedang mendengarkan guru di kelas dan tiba-tiba teringat Layla. Kemudian aku meminta ijin ke kamar mandi dan mendatangi kelas Clint tanpa peduli siapa yang sedang mengajar. Dia terlihat ketakutan, namun amarah telah menyelimutiku. Beruntung saat itu ada orang menghentikanku. Tapi aku tak rela jika melepasnya begitu saja, maka aku menyuruhnya menemuiku di lapangan dekat sekolah. Setelahnya? Tentu saja aku dipanggil guru dan diberi peringatan keras.

Seperti saat ini. Kami sedang berhadapan satu sama lain. Hanya berhadapan, belum saling melayangkan pukulan karena ia terus berbasa-basi. Sepertinya dia memang takut. Di saat aku bersiap memukul, dua suara menghentikanku. Suara Layla, dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam legam yang sepertinya aku kenal. Dia perempuan yang dekat dengan Miya. Awalnya aku kesal begitu mendengar bahwa perempuan berambut hitam tersebut yang mengirim pesan pada Layla. Namun begitu mendengar ia dan Layla memohon untuk menjelaskan hal sebenarnya, aku menurut untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar bahwa Miya-lah dalang dari semua ini. Dari awal aku memang sudah memiliki firasat jelek tentangnya. Tiba-tiba terbesit rencana yang agak jahat di pikiranku yang mungkin bisa menyadarkan gadis jalang itu. Dia sudah membuat adikku menderita, aku tak masalah jika masuk neraka demi membalaskan dendamnya. Kulihat tiga orang yang mendengarkanku terlihat keberatan, namun setelah kuyakinkan bahwa ini akan berhasil –semoga- mereka akhirnya setuju.

* * *

"Kak." Suara imut mengalihkan perhatianku dari tumpukan tugas di atas meja. Itu suara Layla.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil melepas kacamata. Ya, aku memakai kacamata hanya ketika aku bermain laptop, mengerjakan tugas, ataupun membaca saja. Selain itu, aku tak mau bergantung dengan benda itu.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu."

"Silahkan."

"Aku tahu penyebab Kak Ruby meninggal, sebenarnya."

Mendadak, badanku terasa menegang.

"Katakan."

"Aku… melihat Kak Miya keluar dari sekolah di saat kelasnya ada jam kosong. Lalu aku yang kebetulan lewat sehabis dari ruang ganti, melihatnya berjalan ke luar gerbang. Perasaanku mengatakan ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang kurang baik. Jadi, aku mengikutinya. Ah, kau boleh menghukumku setelah ini karena aku membolos pelajaran, toh, aku sudah dihukum oleh Miss Karrie. Kulihat dia menaiki taksi tapi aku tak tau dia mau kemana. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil sepeda dan memakai jaketku agar dia tidak mengetahui bahwa aku mengikutinya. Aku kaget ketika ia sampai ke rumah sakit tempat Kak Ruby dirawat. Kuintip mereka dari kaca yang ada di pintu, dan ketika kurasa mereka akan keluar, aku sudah berlari untuk sembunyi." Layla menunduk.

"Saat diluar, Kak Miya membawa Kak Ruby ke area yang sepi, dan itu membuatku makin curiga. Ternyata… Kak Miya mendorong Kak Ruby ke jalanan yang menurun, membuatnya menabrak batu besar. Maaf, aku… aku… tak bisa menolong Kak Ruby saat itu. Harusnya aku tolong saja dia. Lalu beberapa hari setelah kejadian, aku mengatakan bahwa aku melihat semua yang terjadi pada Kak Miya. Ia mengancam akan membuat penderitaan sepanjang hidupku jika aku mengatakannya padamu. Aku sangat takut, makanya aku ragu untuk bercerita. Apalagi ia sudah membuat diriku tertindas, bahkan sebelum aku berkata apa-apa. Uhh… ta-tapi aku sudah berani mengatakannya sekarang!"

Setelah Layla berhenti bercerita, aku spontan memeluknya erat. "Layla. Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku tak tahu jika dirimu menderita. Tak apa. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu segalanya sekarang. Aku juga tak akan ragu untuk melakukan rencana tersebut."

Dapat kurasakan bahu adikku satu-satunya bergetar. Ia menangis. Malam itu, aku dapat merasa ikatanku dan Layla semakin erat.

* * *

Bibirku mengulas senyum puas tatkala melihat pesan email yang telah kutulis. Isinya adalah tentang rencana, dan segala hal busuk yang telah dilakukan Miya. Aku akan mengirimkan email itu kepada semua orang yang terlibat, kecuali Miya tentunya. Karina, Clint, Estes… kalau kalian belum tahu, Estes adalah mantan pacar Miya yang hanya dijadikan pelampiasan olehnya karena Miya sebetulnya menyukaiku. Memang jahat sekali jalang satu itu. Orang tak bersalah ia libatkan. Aku meregangkan badan, kelelahan karena baru saja pulang menyusul Estes yang akan berangkat ke Jerman. Iris kebiruanku menatap buku catatan yang diberikan Miya dan Ruby dulu.

"Rencana satu, yang paling tak kusuka. Berpacaran dengan seorang pelacur." Gumamku sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

MAAF KALO ADA TYPO ATO SALAH, see ya next chapter! ;))))


	11. Alucard - 2

**MLBB Belong to Moonton**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Sebelum memulai cerita, saya harap agar kalian mau baca author note karena saya mau kasi tau beberapa hal. Sama kalau ada pertanyaan, tanya aja. Nanti bakal saya jawab di author note di tiap chapter. Selamat menikmati~~

* * *

Begitulah, pada akhirnya aku berpacaran dengan Miya. Aku berusaha mencari kontaknya setelah kami lulus dan memintanya menjadi pacarku di hari valentine. Jangan tanya mengapa aku menembaknya setelah kami lulus sekolah, dan sudah memasuki dunia perkuliahan. karena aku memang inginnya begitu. Beruntunglah, dia masih ada rasa padaku dan menerimaku. Walaupun aku tak memiliki rasa apapun padanya, kami resmi berpacaran. Ada, sih. Rasa benci. Tapi semua ini kulakukan demi pembalasan dendam. Agar gadis itu sadar, apa yang dilakukannya salah. Sangat salah. Berhari-hari aku harus terus berdekatan dengannya, sampai lulus, itu... membuatku jijik.

Kemungkinan pun rencana ini akan memakan waktu sangat lama, bisa dua tahun, tiga tahun, atau bahkan sepuluh tahun. Namun selama apapun waktu berjalan, kami, tak akan pernah lupa dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Terutama aku. Sampai matipun tak akan kulupakan. Karena semua ini demi... yang telah tersakiti.

Sampai suatu hari...

"Hey, Alucard!" seseorang memanggil namaku ketika aku sedang duduk di kafe sambil mengerjakan tugas. Ternyata itu adalah Clint.

"Clint. Ada apa?"

"Aku kebetulan bertemu denganmu saja disini. Ah iya, kenalkan, dia temanku, Zilong. Dia satu angkatan dengan kita, tetapi beda jurusan, makanya kau jarang melihatnya."

Aku melirik orang di sebelah Clint. Pria... atau wanita? Entahlah, wajahnya sangat androgini bagiku. Bisa jadi dia pria, bisa jadi wanita. Surainya coklat pendek serasi dengan warna matanya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengajakku bersalaman. Mendadak, wajahku memanas melihat senyumnya yang manis. Apa-apaan? Mengapa aku jadi malu sendiri? Memangnya aku gadis umur 15 tahun?!

"Aku Zilong."

Aku tersadar dari lamunan, dan dengan gemetar menyambut uluran tangan kanannya. "Panggil aku Alu."

Mereka berdua lalu duduk di depanku dan memulai percakapan. Diriku yang sedari tadi menatap Zilong, tidak fokus dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Clint. Aku pun merespon dengan sekenanya saja. Jujur, gerak-gerik Zilong menarik perhatianku. Ketimbang maskulin, ia malah terlihat sangat cantik dan manis di mataku. Bukan, bukan hanya aku. Aku bisa menyadari berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap Zilong. Mungkin mereka kira pria manis itu adalah perempuan. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka, karena memang kenyataannya begitu. Namun memang dasarnya bodoh atau tidak peka, ia tetap mengobrol dengan Clint tanpa memedulikan predator-predator mesum (read : om-om) yang menatapnya lapar. Seakan sadar dengan ekspresi aneh yang kutampilkan, Clint menegurku.

"Ada apa, Alu? Sudah capek bikin tugas? Istirahat saja, ngobrol sama kita."

"I..iya. Baiklah."

"Omong-omong, apakah kau tahu bahwa Zilong ini ternyata lumayan populer di angkatan kita? Tak kusangka." Ujar Clint.

Aku menggeleng. "Benarkah?" _Tidak heran, sih._

"Kau terlalu banyak mengurus tugas ini itu, wajar kalau tidak tahu. Dasar kutu buku cupu." Clint tertawa sambil mengejekku.

"Hei, enak saja!" balasku tersinggung. Kulirik Zilong dari sudut mataku. Ia tertawa lebar.

Hari itu kami habiskan dengan mengobrol, bercanda, dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Untukku dan Zilong, ya. Clint tidak termasuk. Buat apa. Aku dan dia kan sudah saling kenal dari SMP.

* * *

Senin sepulang kuliah, aku cepat-cepat berlari menuju klinik Miss Alice. Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya siapa itu Miss Alice, dia adalah seorang dokter di klinik dekat rumahku. Aku tidak tahu apakah benar menyebutnya dokter, karena ketimbang mengobati pasien, ia lebih sering membuat percobaan obat-obat baru dan menjadikan pasien sebagai kelinci percobaannya. Dan aku adalah salah satu korbannya. Ia pernah memberikan suatu obat yang membuatku bertingkah seperti tokoh utama dalam komik _shoujo._ Bayangkan betapa memalukannya aku saat itu. Padahal saat itu aku sedang ingin berobat karena demam, malah berakhir menjadi Candy dari serial Candy Candy. Sembuh sih sembuh, tetapi rasa malunya tak akan pernah sembuh.

Namun sekarang, aku sedikit bersyukur dengan keberadaan dokter semacam dia. Karena Miss Alice benar-benar membantuku dalam menjalani rencana ini.

 _Kling!_

"Miss Alice!" teriakku.

"Wah, wah. Langsung membuka pintu tanpa bilang permisi. Kau sudah benar-benar menganggap klinikku sebagai rumahmu, ya? Ada apa?" Miss Alice memutar kursinya menghadapku.

"Soal obat yang kupesan lima bulan lalu."

"Ooh. Obat itu. Sudah jadi kok. Sini." Aku mendekati Miss Alice dan duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita bersurai silver itu mengambil sebuah botol dari laci, lalu memberikannya kepadaku.

Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menatapku intens. "Akan kujelaskan mengenai obat ini. Obat ini akan menghapus memori masa lalu seseorang, yaitu mulai tahun ia mulai meminum obatnya sampai tujuh tahun lalu, seperti yang kau minta. Tujuh tahun lalu kalau dihitung dari sekarang... ketika kau masih kelas 2 SMP, bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Lanjutkan."

"Ini obat larut dalam air. Jangan khawatir, tidak mengurangi fungsi kok. Aku sudah mencobanya pada seseorang."

"Siapa?" aku bergidik ngeri.

"Asistenku. Memang siapa lagi, eh?" ia memutar bola mata.

"O..oke.. terus?"

"Walaupun ingatannya terhapus, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan ingat sedikit-sedikit soal apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, ya. Atau bisa juga muncul di mimpinya. Lalu... ingatan tersebut bisa kembali jika kau berusaha membuat orang itu mengingat secara perlahan. Mirip orang amnesia, sih."

"Terlalu banyak kata 'ingat'." Keluhku.

"Memang mau pakai bahasa apa lagi? Yang penting kau paham saja." Miss Alice mengendikkan bahu. "Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Ada. Apa ada efek samping?"

Miss Alice tersenyum. "Kau tahu, aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa membuat segalanya sempurna, Alu. Pastinya ada. Bisa saja... ia melupakan satu peristiwa penting selamanya. Walau sudah diingatkan, ia akan tetap lupa. Seolah peristiwa tersebut tidak pernah terjadi."

Mendadak, aku merasa badanku membeku.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi. Maksudmu ingat sedikit-sedikit itu misalnya seperti apa?"

"Masa yang seperti itu saja tidak mengerti, sih. Baik, kuberi contoh, ya. Misalnya aku **ingat** aku pernah makan bersamamu pada tahun lalu. Tapi, aku akan **lupa** aku makan dengan siapa." Jelasnya. Entah mengapa aku malah tambah tak paham.

"Apa? Bagaimana?"

Miss Alice berdecak kesal. "Kau ini rajin belajar tapi tak kusangka selemot ini. Jadi aku dan kau pernah makan bersama. Kemudian, aku minum obat itu dan hilang ingatan. Lalu sisa sisa ingatan soal makan bersama itu melekat di otakku, tapi aku lupa aku makan dengan siapa. Gitu. Paham?!"

"Aduh, iya paham. Jangan marah dong."

"Yang jelas, gunakan sesuai aturan. Semangat, ya." Miss Alice menepuk kepalaku.

Setelah berpamitan dan berterimakasih atas obatnya, aku keluar dari ruangan Miss Alice sambil menatap botol dalam genggamanku. Namun karena aku terlalu banyak berpikir, tanpa sengaja bahuku menabrak bahu seseorang. Botol obatku pun jatuh dan tergelinding.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tak sengaja." Orang itu mengambil botol obatku, kemudian terdiam. "Penghilang ingatan? Alu?"

Mendengar namaku disebut, aku menatap wajah orang itu. "Zilong?"

Zilong menatapku khawatir. "Kau... ingatan siapa yang ingin kau hilangkan?"

"Ah." hanya suara bodoh itu saja yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

* * *

Dan begitulah, kami berdua berakhir duduk di taman dekat klinik Miss Alice. Juga aku yang terpaksa menceritakan segalanya pada Zilong. Entah apa yang membuatku bercerita, padahal kami belum terlalu akrab. Mungkin karena dalam pikiranku, ia sudah terlanjur melihat obat itu, sekalian sajalah.

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sangat membenci gadis itu, kan?"

"Sangat. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir rasa iri membuatnya melakukan hal yang sangat jahat."

"Kalau sudah suka pada seseorang, tidak peduli apapun asalkan orang yang ia suka jadi miliknya. Sepertinya gadis itu tipe yang sangat ambisius ya."

"Ya... mungkin begitu. Tapi... entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa kan, jika aku melakukan hal ini untuk membuatnya sadar? Ugh, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu aku sangat bersemangat."

"Memaafkan orang memang wajib, Alu. Namun memberi pelajaran untuk orang yang sudah berbuat jahat itu juga harus. Apalagi ia sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya, kan? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah, kok. Kalau aku jadi kau, kemungkinan aku juga akan membalas dendam." Zilong menatapku sambil tersenyum manis.

Seketika, wajahku kembali memanas. Senyum itu... senyum yang kulihat... mirip senyum yang biasa Ruby tampilkan. Aku hanya melebarkan mataku dalam beberapa detik tanpa membalas apapun. Kemudian, Zilong berdiri dan berkata, "Aku akan menghampiri tanteku di dalam klinik."

"Tantemu?"

"Iya. Miss Alice adalah tanteku."

"Ooh.. eh tunggu, tantemu?!"

Zilong hanya terkekeh geli. "Reaksimu berlebihan. Sudah, ya. Sampai bertemu besok."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah Zilong masuk kembali ke dalam klinik, aku menutup wajahku yang memerah. "Detak jantungku serasa tidak normal..." gumamku lirih.

* * *

Kuambil sebutir obat dari botol dan menaruhnya di minuman coklat hangat milik Miya. Perlahan, obat itu hancur dan larut dalam cairan kecoklatan. Aku lega karena warna minuman tidak berubah sama sekali. Kutatap Miya yang sedang duduk di luar ruangan. Ia masih menunggu. Sepertinya ia tak melihatku. Baguslah.

Aku mendorong pintu kaca yang agak berat dan menghampiri Miya. Saat ini, kami tengah berada di minimarket yang menjual berbagai jajanan, makanan, minuman, bahkan di sini disediakan meja dan kursi layaknya kafe. Miya mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum. Aku balas senyum padanya dan menaruh coklat hangat tadi di depannya. Dapat kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. Lucu sekali. Namun itu jadi tidak lucu ketika aku mengingat hal yang telah dilakukannya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Miya malu-malu sebelum akhirnya meneguk coklat hangat.

"Sama-sama." Balasku sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Kutatap tajam dirinya yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan minumannya.

 _Telanlah semua hasil perbuatanmu di masa lalu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N**

Hai semuanya! Akhirnya ini fic dilanjutin juga astaga setelah lama mikir... dan big thanks buat yang udah baca plus review! Saya senang kalau ada yang review!

Ada beberapa hal yang mau saya jelasin :

1\. Bagi yang gak suka sama jalan ceritanya atau apalah, jangan baca. Saya pun gak pernah maksa buat baca or suka sama fic ini, tapi dengarlah kata petuah para writter disini 'don't like don't read'. Kecuali kalau kalian mau kasih saran atau kritik dengan sopan, saya terima. Lagian saya udah kasih beberapa warning juga kok. Dan btw ini Cuma fic plisss ga nyata :')

2\. Kalau kalian kurang ngerti sama penjelasannya Alice soal obat diatas, dibaca baik2 sekali lagi, ya. Sayapun sebenernya kalo ngejelasin2 gitu susah /nangis/

3\. Yang kepo sama rencananya Alu, ditunggu, ya~~ saya ga ngejelasin rencananya dengan detail, tapi di part masa lalu Alu nanti juga keliatan rencananya kek gimana. _Well_ , mungkin part masa lalu Alu bakal agak panjang juga.

4\. Chapter ini berlatar di tahun kedua Alu kuliah, oke~

5\. Miss Alice aku ambil referensi dari Tae Takemi yang di Persona 5 itu, dan Hange. Karena mereka suka bikin percobaan aneh-aneh XD. Tapi saya gaktau mereka pernah bikin obat penghilang ingatan apa gak :p

6\. Enywey, kalo ada yang mikir 'obat penghilang ingatan beneran ada ga sih?' Saya gak tau deh, tapi mungkin kalo terapi cuci otak ada. Mungkin lho ya. Adapun saya gak mau pake cara itu. Terlalu susah -_-

Itu aja buat sekarang, see ya next chapter!


End file.
